


Set, Spike, Text

by ahtibatsucks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Multi, Textfic, Texting, chatfic, groupchat, just lots of gay texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtibatsucks/pseuds/ahtibatsucks
Summary: milkboi9: has anybody realized this chat isn't even about volleyball anymore?sugamomma: shush kageyama don't question it or you're grounded.ennoshit: this is the gayest groupchat I've ever been in;; or the one where suga makes a karasuno volleyball club group chat for team bonding. nobody's really sure how all the other high school teams ended up in it, though, or why they are all really, really gay.[ chat fic with some plot I swear ]





	1. sugamomma has started a new groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry in advance lol enjoy

Sugamomma has added Dadchi, Assahi, RollingThunder, Tanakass, Ennoshit, Naruto, Kinoshitty, Milkboi9, Littlegiant, Tsukishimakei, and Yamagucci to the groupchat

Sugamomma has named the groupchat Volleyball Hoes

Sugamomma: hey everyone ! :-)

Dadchi: suga what the hell

Littlegiant: ooh team groUPCHAT !!!!

Tsukishimakei: how very observant of you.

Littlegiant: thanks ! :D

Naruto: so precious

Assahi: uh suga why'd you make a groupchat? And at 2 in the morning for that.

Sugamomma: beCAUSE it's for team bonding! We need to get to know each other better!

Ennoshit: we talk to each other 6 days a week at practice

Sugamomma: and now we can do it 7 days and at home be quiet ennoshit

Tanakass: heh get rekt

Ennoshit: I'm going to rek you if you don't shut up Ryuu

Tanakass: oh? ;-)

RollingThunder: KINKY

Milkboi9: I don't get it

Yamagucci: me neither :/

Sugamomma: stop corrupting the children

Dadchi: they're not technically children

Assahi: then how come your username says Dad?

Dadchi: touché

Littlegiant: hey I have an idea !!!! How about we invite some of the members from other teams? We can talk about volleyball!

Milkboi9: that sounds like a terrible idea

Littlegiant: too late here I go

Littlegiant has added Ifuckinglovealiens, Iwaizoomin, Hoemakki, Matsumeme, Yahubba, Kindiechi, Kunimikillme, Imalwaysthisnice, Kmskenma, Notyourmom, Leg, Brokuto, Prettysetter, Fuccboi, and Snek

Hoemakki: nice

Matsumeme: extra nice

Kmskenma: why am I here

Tsukishimakei: was it necessary to invite all these schools

Milkboi9: at least he didn't invite Shiratorizawa

Littlegiant: oh shoot almost forgot

Littlegiant has added Mooshijima, Tendersalami, Semisemi, Shirabye, Kawaiinishi, Yamagayta, Reon, and Futureace

Ifuckinglovealiens: why the fuck did you invite Ushijima nice going Tobio-chan

Milkboi9: what did I do ????

Ifuckinglovealiens: you prodded him on

Iwaizoomin: stop being mean to your kouhai u piece of shit

Ifuckinglovealiens: :-(

Mooshijima: hello.

Ifuckinglovealiens: UGH

Tendersalami: Wakatoshi why are you awake this late?

Semisemi: no why are yOU awake you said you were going to bed two hours ago u fucker

Tendersalami: I was reading!

Futureace: wow Tendou-senpai is so smart!

Shirabye: no he was probably reading his stupid manga whatever

Semisemi: he was probably reading his dumb ass manga again

Semisemi: don't say the same things as me Shirabu

Shirabye: fight me 

Brokuto: BRO

Imalwaysthisnice: BROO

Snek: Ew

Imalwaysthisnice: wait wHY IS FUCKING DAISHOU HERE

Kmskenma: woah

Tsukishimakei: damn I didn't know mr. "I'm always this nice" Kuroo was so mean

Tsukishimakei: I like this side. Dig deeper.

Snek: don't pretend you're not glad I'm here, sweet cheeks ;-)

Imalwaysthisnice: I don't have to pretend, hot stuff

Notyourmom: I understand hot stuff was supposed to come off ironic but it just sounds like a genuine compliment

Leg: yeah lmao

Imalwaysthisnice: damnit shut up Yaku and Lev u both suck

Hoemakki: each other's dick

Matsumeme: boom.

Prettysetter: hello.

Brokuto: AAAAKKKAKDAASSHHGGIII

Fuccboi: holy SHIT WHO IS THAT HOT GUY

Imalwaysthisnice: o u shouldn't have said that

Brokuto: HEY BACK OFF ITH SETTER DHJDHDJE AKAASHI IS MINE

Prettysetter: ...

Ifuckinglovealiens: lmao wild asf

Iwaizoomin: what is even happening

Ennoshit: see suga I hope you're happy your groupchat make that Bokuto guy upset

Suga: you shut your mouth

Fuccboi: oh hEY that Ennoshit guy is REALLY PRETTY TOO HWA THE FUCK

Kinoshitty: ooh shit

Naruto: get sum chikara

Ennoshit: oh hey thanks

Tanakass: YOU KEEP YOUR DIRTY LITTLE HAMDS AWAY FRIM OUT FUTURE CAPTAIN

RollingThunder: yeah tell him ryuu!

Fuccboi: my ,, my hands are nowhere near him ':(

Fuccboi: unless you'd like them to be ;-)

Ennoshit: I take my thank you back. Akaashi, you can keep him

Prettysetter: I think I just might decline your kind and gracious offer, Ennoshita.

Fuccboi: I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

Dadchi: OKAY ITS 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING EVERYBODY GO TO SLEEP YOUR NOTIFICATIONS ARE DRIVIH ME CRAZY

Littlegiant: woah

Milkboi9: woah

Dadchi: Hinata and kageyama get to do 10 extra laps for warm up tomorrow

Littlegiant: okay okay geesh ! Goodnight everybody :-) <333 lets talk again tomorrow!


	2. the mom friend(s) and semi suffers

Leg: I'm so tired I think I might die

Kmskenma: good

Leg: stOP BEJNG MEAN TO ME ITS YOUR FAULT he made us stay up late to play video games

Imalwaysthisnice: since when do you two play video games together?

Kmskenma: since he invited himself over and I wasnt strong enough to push him out

Imalwaysthisnice: aw

Notyourmom: stop going to bed late you two it's not good for ur bodies

Leg: sorry mom

Notyourmom: IM NOT YOYR MOM

Sugamomma: you do act pretty motherly at times, Morisuke-kun ^-^

Notyourmom: I trusted u suga

Tanakass: suga san you're one to talk lmao

Sugamomma: don't think I won't fight u

RollingThunder: you won't you're too sweet on us :3

Sugamomma: lol u right u right :)

Ifuckinglovealiens: Kou-chan! Are you the team mom?

Littlegiant10: hey he IS like the team mom cool !!!!!

Littlegiant10: wait then who are the rest of the team moms?

Imalwaysthisnice: lmao yakkun is obviously nekoma's mom

Kmskenma: does that make u the dad then

Imalwaysthisnice: if it means I get to be Morisuke's husband ;;;;)

Brokuto: AYYYYYEEEE

Imalwaysthisnice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYEE

Notyourmom:....

Imalwaysthisnice: didn't deny it ;-*

Hoemakki: iwaizumi is deFINITELY team mom LMAOO

Matsumeme: poor, overworking mom. Gets so much shit from husband oikawa

Iwaizoomin: that part is true

Iwaizoomin: but he's not my husband

Hoemakki: you deserve better Hajime. Divorce Oikawa.

Yahubba: I agree

Ifuckinglovealiens: y'all rude as fuck

Ennoshit: I bet akaashi's the fukurodani team mom

Brokuto: you'd be correct

Prettysetter: it's more like a bunch of moms and one annoying little kid

Brokuto: hey don't be mean to Konoha, akaashi !!! He's very nice !!!!

Prettysetter: im

Prettysetter: * looks into the camera like on the office *

Matsumeme: I always had a hunch you were a secret memer I like you

Tendersalami: did somebody say MEMES

Fuccboi: wait so who's the hot mami of Shiratorizawa ?

Semisemi: nah I don't think we have one :)

Shirabye: it's semi-san

Kawaiinishi: Semi-San

Semisemi: and I said we don't have one :)

Futureace: Semi-San!!!

Tendersalami: no it really is Eita lolol

Semisemi: u shut your whore mouth

Ifuckinglovealiens: he sounds like the type of mom to whoop your ass

Shirabye: he's like the punk version of sugawara

Shirabye: because he's goth.

Semisemi: OKAY WHAT THENFUCK

Semisemi: IT WAS A PHASE A LONG TIME AGO

Semisemi: also how do u even know about that

Shirabye: Tendou-san showed me pictures

Kawaiinishi: yeah me too

Mooshijima: I have also seen those photos.

Tendersalami: I'm sorry eita-kun !!!! I thought the pictures were cute lol

Semisemi: don't talk 2 me

Sugamomma: why does he even have those pictures

Semisemi: when he comes over he likes to rummage through my old yearbooks

Brokuto: when he comes over ? OH HO HO

Imalwaysthisnice: OOOHH HO HO HO

Kawaiinishi: Semi-San how come Tendou can come to your place but I'm not allowed to smh injustice

Semisemi: because you'd mess my place up I see how you live

Semisemi: aLSO I don't l e t him over he just invites himself over

Shirabye: Semi is the worst mom he's so mean I want non-punk semi to be my mom

Sugamomma: thanks !

Futureace: I think Semi-san is really nice !!!

Kawaiinishi: he's only nice to you....and Tendou when he thinks nobody is looking HA

Snek: that's actually really cute

Fuccboi: YEAH AW

Shirabye: it's true like one time after practice when mostly everybody left I walked into the locker room and I saw Semi san unwrapping the tape from Tendou san's fingers it was sickly sweet and I had to vacate the vicinity immediately.

Hoemakki: that,,,,, that's the cutest thing I've ever fucking heard

RollingThunder: OMG WHAT I WANT SOMEBODY TO DO ROMANTIC THINGS LIKE THAT WITH ME

RollingThunder:.....asahi-san..

Dadchi: omfg

Assahi: ??? you don't even tape your fingers noya

RollingThunder: WHATEVER ITS THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS

Mooshijima: that has actually occoured nearly everyday after practice since our first year. I am surprised you haven't noticed until just recently.

Reon: yeah ?? lolol

Tendersalami: awww my semisemi is the sweetest wife ever <33

Semisemi: what did I say about talking to me

Semisemi: also that makes it sound like we're an old married couple ok he just likes it when I take the tape off let me live

Tendersalami: we are praaaactically an old married couple eita

Semisemi: we've only been dating for 3 years stop

Shirabye: wait

Shirabye: what

Kawaiinishi: w hat

Futureace: what

RollingThunder: WHAT

Dadchi: Nishinoya you don't even go to Shiratorizawa 

RollingThunder: I know but I'm still SHOCKED I didn't see that coming

Iwaizoomin: honestly I didn't either

Futureace: whYd you keep it a secret from us senpais? ;-;

Semisemi: it wasn't a secret. Third years knew

Mooshijima: true.

Reon: yup they're the grossest couple when they're not in public

Mooshijima: true.

Imalwaysthisnice: niiiiicceee 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I'm just kuroyaku, tensemi, and ennotana trash


	3. pretty setters

Brokuto: why arE VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS SO FUCKING HOTTTT

Imalwaysthisnice: I KNOW RIGHT ????

Dadchi: bokuto what the fuck it's 3 in the morning

Ifuckinglovealiens: no, don't interrupt him. I wanna see where this goes

Brokuto: LIKE HAVE YOU EVER MET A VOLLEYBALL PLAYER THAT WASNT SMOKIN ?????

Brokuto: look at all of us we're all a solid 10

Tendersalami: well he's not wrong

Kmskenma: what even brought this on

Prettysetter: I apologize in advance for him, he had 5 cups of coffee today I tried to stop him but I couldn't.

Tsukishimakei: Akaashi why.

Brokuto: AH !! Pretty setter !! Perfect timing that just reminded me

Brokuto: so like all volleyball players are hot right ??

Brokuto: but like

Brokuto: all the setters are SO pretty !! All of you !! You're all doing such good things thank you !!! My heart !!!

RollingThunder: yeah !!!!

Semisemi: except shirabu :-)

Semisemi: it's the hair

Shirabye: don't be mad cause I'm prettier AND that I stole your starting position sweetie :-))

Tendersalami: OH MY FUCKIN G GOD

Matsumeme: absolutely REKT

Imalwaysthisnice: hello, 911, I just witnessed a MURDER

Semisemi: you are the worst kouhai ever and tendou you are the worst boyfriend ever for not defending my honor

Tendersalami: I'm sorry baby but ,,, it was a fucking GOOD roast,,

Yamagucci: true lmao

Sugamomma: okay but honestly Semi is a pretty AND hot setter 

Sugamomma: sorry other Shiratorizawa setter I can only speak the truth.

Shirabye: I don't want you to be my mom anymore.

Sugamomma: image sent  
https://goo.gl/images/4i2YE6

 

Ennoshit: I got meme'd

Tanakass: I'm so in love.

Ennoshit: what

Tanakass: what

Littlegiant10: ...........

Littlegiant10: uh anyways, I thought akaashi-san was the prettiest setter? It's even his username?

Milkboi9: >:////

Ifuckinglovealiens: uh oh chibi-chan made tobio jealous~

Littlegiant10: don't be jealous, kageyama-kun :-)

Imalwaysthisnice: okay well akaashi is the prettiest person ever, but punk suga is really hot too uhh 

Leg: then akaashi-san is the prettiest setter and punk suga-san is the most beautiful !!!

Semisemi: IM NOT THE PUNK VERSION OF SUGAWARA

Semisemi: oh and thank you <3

Ifuckinglovealiens: uh excuse me I thought I was a pretty setter too

Iwaizoomin: u thought wrong.

Ifuckinglovealiens: words hurt, iwa-chan

Brokuto: sorry oikawa, nobody is prettier than akaashi :D

Ifuckinglovealiens: I don't believe it, send a picture.

Kmskenma: image sent

Prettysetter: kozume I trusted you

Ifuckinglovealiens: well shit

Ifuckinglovealiens: fuck you :'(((

Fuccboi: God bless 

Snek: truly a blessing

Futureace: who are the other pretty setters then ??

Brokuto: *cracks knuckles* well if you INSIST,,,

Brokuto: it's akaashi, semi, shirabu, kenma, kageyama, sugawara, oikawa, and yahaba !!

RollingThunder: THE PRETTY SETTER SQUAD OMG SO COOL

Kinoshitty: nice

Yahubba: I thought if I didn't say anything I'd be left out of this..

Ifuckinglovealiens: no complaining, dear yahaba

Tendersalami: so thankful. so blessed this is my life. dating the most beautiful setter.

Semisemi: :)

Shirabye: ew

Littlegiant10: third years are so gross

Milkboi9: true

Yamagucci: like daichi and suga

Leg: and yaku-san and kuroo-san 

Kindiechi: and oikawa and iwaizumi

Sugamomma: nice 

Imalwaysthisnice: niiiccee 

Ifuckinglovealiens: niiiiiiicccceeeee

Notyourmom: guess who's doing flying falls next practice Lev :-)

Iwaizoomin: you're not my favorite kouhai anymore, Kindaichi

Dadchi: good one Yamaguchi

Brokuto: karasuno is so chill I love everyone there I'm transferring

Prettysetter: finally.

Brokuto: D-: !!!


	4. akaashi's nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys btw all current 16 chapters of this story are up on wattpad, if my updating schedule is too slow here lol

Prettysetter: I just had a horrible nightmare.

Prettysetter: I don't even know what time it is all I know is I. c a nt br ea th e

Brokuto: I'm omw

Imalwaysthisnice: AKAASHI ARE YOU OKAY 

Notyourmom: keiji are you alright ?? what was it about ???

Prettysetter: it was awful. bokuto-san and kuroo met oikawa, tendou, and terushima it was horrible 

Tendersalami: HAAA

Imalwaysthisnice: I'm-

Ifuckinglovealiens: I honestly feel so attacked right now

Iwaizoomin: that DOES sound terrifying

Brokuto: AKKAAHJI SERIOUSLY that sounds amazing !!!

Prettysetter: sorry, bokuto-san, I've calmed down a little. You didn't actually leave your house right?

Brokuto: no I'm already here open your window it's cold

Littlegiant10: WAHH bokuto-san is so cool that's goals.....:<

Milkboi9: I'm not walking all the way to your house you live in the fucking mountains and it's 5 in the morning.

Littlegiant10: rude Bakageyama!!

Tendersalami: but that seriously sounds like a gREAT GROUP

Fuccboi: hell yeah !!!

Dadchi: I can already feeeel the headache

Ifuckinglovealiens: now we DEFINITELY need to meet up :-D

Prettysetter: oh my god what have I done

Brokuto: we should invite daishou too he's hella fun !!!!

Snek: ;-)))

Imalwaysthisnice: I'd rather we not

Snek: kuroo, charming as ever

Imalwaysthisnice: <3

Notyourmom: stop flirting.

Imalwaysthisnice: IM NOT FLIRTING MORISUKE OH MY G OD IT WAS AN IRONIC HEART

Imalwaysthisnice: YAKKUN DONT LEAVE ME ON READ DHJDHDJE

Leg: you made Yaku-san upset by flirting with another guy Kuroo-san !!!

Notyourmom: I'm not upset I'm trying to sleep I dont like either of you

Notyourmom: ...and maybe that daishou guy too

Snek: I'm not trying to steal your man, Libero-kun, I hate him.

Notyourmom: you and me both

Fuccboi: besides daishou is mY booty call ;)

Snek: ;)

Dadchi: why are you both like this

Hoemakki: matsun I want to be your booty call too~

Matsumeme: sure thing babe ;)

Kunimikillme: is Iwaizumi-san the only respectable senpai here.

Iwaizoomin: yes.

Ifuckinglovealiens: I'm going to ignore that because I want to sAY THAT ALL THE CAPTAINS SHOULD MEET UP TOO !!!

Mooshijima: That is a good idea. We could discuss volleyball strategies.

Ifuckinglovealiens: no for gossip u noob

Milkboi9: okay but has anybody realized this chat isn't even about volleyball anymore

Sugamomma: shush don't question it or you're grounded

Ennoshit: this is the gayest group chat I've ever been in

Ennoshit: except that one time Nishinoya and Tanaka added me into their text group.

Ennoshit: Asahi-san you wouldn't believe how much noya talks about your ass

Assahi: I'm flattered

RollingThunder: CHIKARA I TRUSTED YOY

Ennoshit: damn whatcha gonna do :///

Tanakass: g e t r e k t

Ennoshit: I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Ryuu, Mr "If Daichi Wasn't A Taken Man Id Hop On Those Thighs So Fast"

Yamagucci: Daichi's thighs ARE really nice

Kinoshitty: Thighchi

Tanakass: yoU WERE THE ONE TALKING ABOUT HOW THAT ONE GUY FROM DATE TECH WAS PRETTY CUTE

Ennoshit: I don't recall

Imalwaysthisnice: is everybody in Karasuno just in love with each other

Milkboi9: no

Tsukishima kei: no

Dadchi: says the two in love with their best friend's

Milkboi9: I'm offended

Milkboi9: how dare you call Hinata my best friend

Littlegiant10: OKAY NOW YOURE JUST BEING MEAN

Brokuto: ohoho?

Imalwaysthisnice: ohohoho?


	5. oikawa makes another Bad Decision™

Ifuckinglovealiens has added Imalwaysthisnice, Mooshijima, Brokuto, Snek, Fuccboi, and Dadchi to chat

Ifuckinglovealiens has named chat Dank Ass Captains

Ifuckinglovealiens: yall ,,,

Ifuckinglovealiens: ;-D

Brokuto: wait is this a new chat

Dadchi: terrible

Dadchi: terrible idea

Imalwaysthisnice: WOAH NICE CAPTAINS GROUOCHAT

Ifuckinglovealiens: Yeah! Thanks, Tetsu-chan! He knows a good time when he sees one

Snek: except for when he sees me

Imalwaysthisnice: post right the fuck up boi

Fuccboi: I heard my name here I am

Mooshijima: oh so then is this for exchanging team strategies?

Ifuckinglovealiens: sure sure and gossip on our teammates

Mooshijima: what

Ifuckinglovealiens: :-)

Brokuto: I WANT GOSSIP FROM KARASUNO THEIR TEAM WILD AF

Imalwaysthisnice: truuuuuu

Dadchi: okay so I'm usually not a big gossiper BUT I just have to vent about the stupid things these idiots do somewhere SO ...

Fuccboi: I got my tea I'm ready

Dadchi: Alright so you know our baldy who always gets too worked up? Yeah HE keeps trying to hit on one of our other second years 

Ifuckinglovealiens: the sleepy one?

Dadchi: yeah him our future captain. And anyways while Shimizu is glad that the attention is off her now it's just sad watching Tanaka use these AWFUL pick up lines on Ennoshita. And the worst part is Sleepy actually gets all worked up over these fucking puns jfkdkfkskdja

Dadchi: and Nishinoya keeps trailing our ace like a puppy but Asahi is too dumb to know what that means

Dadchi: oh MAN and don't get me started on the horrible sexual tension between our first years 

Dadchi: AND SUGA IS NO HELP HE THINKS ITS FUNNY

Snek: OM G

Imalwaysthisnice: Karasuno's practice is probably just one huge orgy instead of actual volleyball

Ifuckinglovealiens: I believe it.

Dadchi: basically.

Fuccboi: okay well what about Shiratorizawa? You can't tell me their team isn't gay as hell I won't believe it.

Mooshijima: you are correct. Although the only official couple on our team is Tendou and Eita, I believe our starting setter Shirabu and #12 Kawanishi have some unresolved romantic issues as well.

Brokuto: is Shirabu the one with chronic bitch face? And Eita the one with weird hair and a killer serve?

Ifuckinglovealiens: I heard that second year took Eita-kun's starting position !!!

Imalwaysthisnice: OOH that's rough must be awkward

Mooshijima: yes. Semi has been trying to get over it but I know he's still upset about that matter, especially since Shirabu is awfully cocky about it and ignores his advice.

Mooshijima: this is really none of my business, but the whole thing is ironic because I believe Shirabu has a slight infatuation with Eita, despite being disrespectful to him.

Snek: WAIT YOU MEAN HE HAS A CRUSH ON THE GUY WHOS STARTING POSITION HE STOLE ???

Dadchi: I wouldn't touch that one with a ten foot pole

Ifuckinglovealiens: alright but that isn't nEARLY AS BAD as these two fuckers on my team, Mattsun and Makki.

Ifuckinglovealiens: they keep making out in front of the first years and scaring them! And they'll do it at the most inappropriate times like at our last practice match they ended up agAINST THE VOLLEYBALL POLE AND DJSKKD

Brokuto: ICONIC

Imalwaysthisnice: well at least my team isn't problematic! I love them! My team,,

Imalwaysthisnice: *looks at smudged writing on hand* Nickle ice.

Snek: you're terrible.

Brokuto: HAHAHAHAHA

Dadchi: I can 100% confirm that's a straight up LIE kuroo your bean of a first year keeps riling up Hinata and I know for a fact that your libero boyfriend and mine talk shit about us behind our backs

Imalwaysthisnice: Morisuke-kun talks shit about me to my face, too.

Imalwaysthisnice: and he's not my boyfriend

Imalwaysthisnice: yet ;)

Ifuckinglovealiens: Iwa-chan too !!! So mean !!

Fuccboi: HAA

Snek: HA

Fuccboi: dude we even said the same thing at the same time

Snek: bro such soulmates bro

Mooshijima: I feel this groupchat was in some manner or form, akin to a mistake.

Ifuckinglovealiens: stop being funny Ushiwaka it makes it hard to hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I love the captains so much I bet they hang out all the time oh my heart
> 
> ASLO sorry this is so short I'm so unfocused and dead AS FUCK from school and end of the semester finals but I'll have more longer and even gayer chapters next ;;)


	6. weird all of you are weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote this so I could add some yakunoya love lol

Hoemakki: Akaashi-san?

Prettysetter: yes, Makki?

Hoemakki: please do us all a favor ,,

Hoemakki: please bless us all ,,

Prettysetter: ?

Hoemakki: ..by wearing a skirt

Brokuto: H OO T

Tsukishimakei: I'm listening,,,

Prettysetter: what who would want that why do you want that

Snek: who WOULDNT want that..

Kinoshitty: BECAUSE YOU HAVE AMAZING LEGS

Prettysetter: but I'm a boy with a dick

Brokuto: AND AMAZING LEGS LISTEN TO THEM AKAASHI

Tanakass: oh shit u know who else has good legs ? Chikara

Tanakass: Ennoshita pls do it with Akaashi it'll be great

Ennoshit: ok first of all I don't even own a skirt

Tanakass: that can be arranged.

RollingThunder: ok so this might be weird but I have SUCH a leg kink

RollingThunder: like I wouldn't fUCK a leg but nice muscular legs are such a turn on right ?

Leg: thank u

Leg: wait pls don't fuck me

RollingThunder: I JUST SAID I WOULDNT

Sugamomma: oh true and THIGHS

Notyourmom: It is nice if somebody has toned thighs

Ifuckinglovealiens: hmm I'm more of an arm kind of guy :-)

Dadchi: stop talking all of u it makes it sound like you'd fuck random body parts and limbs

Milkboi9: what like fucking an ASS isn't weird too smh

Dadchi: KAGEYAMA

Ifuckinglovealiens: TOBIO C HAN HSJAJ

Assahi: you're supposed to be the GOOD one ://

Mooshijima: well he's not wrong.

Matsumeme: OOH we should share our weird secrets now too

Matsumeme: Oikawa went first he said he loves Iwaizumi's bara arms

Dadchi: wait what are we doing

Ifuckinglovealiens: I never SPECIFICALLY said that

Iwaizoomin: what a weird kink

Kawaaiinishi: alright I'll go Semi-san is hot as fuck

Semisemi: thanks taichi

Tendersalami: Don't fight the kouhai, Tendou, don't do it. Be a good senpai.

Tanakass: lmaO

Prettysetter: I actually secretly enjoy the extra practices with Bokuto even if they go on forever

Brokuto: I KNEW IT

Kmskenma: I like the nickname pudding.

Imalwaysthisnice: then why don't you ever let me call you that :-(

Kmskenma: because I don't like y ou

Imalwaysthisnice: :0!!!!!

RollingThunder: OK ASAHI-SAN IS REALLY HOT AND SWEET BUT MORISUKE-KUN IS SO CUTE AND HURTS MY HEAR T AND GIVES ME STOMACH BUTTERFLIES AND FJSKKD

Yamagucci: what is up with you and older guys

Leg: me too Nishinoya-san 

Leg: but he hurts my heart because he's terrible and mean to me :-(

Notyourmom: aw noya

Notyourmom: <3

Imalwaysthisnice: hey why don't I ever get a less than three heart yakkun don't you love me :-(

Notyourmom: I don't know him.

Shirabye: shit I felt that burn all the way from over here

Imalwaysthisnice: I can't believe the disrespect

Brokuto: bro harsh

Imalwaysthisnice: I know right bro mega harsh

Hoemakki: hoe

Matsumeme: don't do it

Ennoshit: oh my god

Hoemakki: Ah our darling meme son ennoshita nice to see you sweetheart 

Matusumeme: you're Makki and I's son now we love you very much

Ennoshit: love you too mom and dad

Sugamomma: Keep him.

Dadchi: NO WAIT we need him he's the only one tanaka and nishinoya will listen too

Dadchi: plus he's our future captain

Ifuckinglovealiens: Yahaba-chan is gonna b ours !!

Yahubba: pls don't do this 2 me

Semisemi: as much as it pains me to say it, I think Shirabu should be ours next year

Shirabye: love the trust in the relationship, Semi-san

Semisemi: :-)

Ifuckinglovealiens: ....I just can't unsee it now that Ushiwaka said it. 

Dadchi: yeah me too ...

Mooshijima: I thought I said stop calling me that Oikawa

Iwaizoomin: sorry dude, we're all stuck with his crappy nicknames

Milkboi9: yeah

LittleGiant10: yeah

Futureace: what did Ushijima-san say and where?

Fuccboi: it was in our captain's groupchat and it was J U I C Y ;-)

Leg: YOU GUYS HAVE A CAPTAINS GROUPCHAT WHAT NO FAIR

Ifuckinglovealiens: now I'm really making a pretty setters chat

Dadchi: wait is Ushijima typing nO WAIT USHIJIMA DONT TELL THEM WHAT U SAID

Mooshijima: I was telling the captains how I believed Shirabu had a secret infatuation for Eita, but that's just a theory.

Mooshijima: oh

Mooshijima: oops

Mooshijima: you should've sent that earlier, Sawamaura.

Dadchi: I'm not the fastest typer.

Shirabye: THATS A FUCK JNGHB LIE

Shirabye: I WOULD NEVER LIKE SEMI SAN LIKE THAG HES SO ANNOYNG NEVER

Semisemi: why gettin so worked up, sweet cheeks? 

Semisemi: unless...gasp...you're trying to hide something? :-)

Imalwaysthisnice: GOLD THIS IS GOLD

Tendersalami: aw it's okay, Kenjirou-kuunnn~ we all are sorta gay for Eita.

Kawaiinishi: yeah true

Reon: well I'm not going to deny it

Tendersalami: unless you're me. I'm REALLY gay for Eita :-)

Semisemi: aw that was cute

Tendersalami: like that one, babe?

Semisemi: yeah~

Shirabye: I'm leaving I'm out gone

Shirabye: shiraBYE

Shirabye: damnit where's the leave groupchat option

Ifuckinglovealiens: there isn't one :-)

Ifuckinglovealiens: ok there is but I'm not telling you where it is

Shirabye: DAMNIT

Snek: wild from start to finish


	7. the (other) mom and dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so LISTEN I made a mistake of reading the sADDEST FUCKING KUROYAKU FIC EVER and I'm still recovering so I need to write this filler fluff chap or else I'll cri again ;-;
> 
> also most of these texts aren't in the groupchat, they're normal one on one texts between yaku and kuroo (and maybe bokuto bc he #1 wing man !! )

* * *

 

To: Yakkun <33  
MORRIIIIII

To: Testicles  
What is it lard

To: Yakkun <33  
I love it when u talk dirty to me ;)

To: Yakkun <33  
I'm kidding but anyways I was looking through our old messages and

To: Testicles  
You still have our old messages? From how far back?

To: Yakkun <33  
All the way to the first time you gave me your number I never delete texts

To: Testicles  
How do you even have the storage for this

To: Yakkun <33  
Lol but anyways look !!  
I'll forward the messages

> _[from] is this the annoying kid with bad hair_
> 
> _[to] no this is the cool kid with sexy bed head who are you_
> 
> _[from] its Yaku from vball listen I know we're in the same class can you send me the notes from today_
> 
> _[to] hmm nah_
> 
> _[from] don't be a DICK_
> 
> _[to] lolol how'd you even get my number anyways brat_
> 
> _[from] from the other first year it's not like I WANT it but I need those FUCKIG notes_
> 
> _[from] so send a pic or I'll bust your dick_
> 
> _[to] a pic of what ;-)_
> 
> _[from] I HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW_
> 
> _[to] lol okay fine don't get your panties in a twist I'll send em but you owe me_
> 
> _[from] owe you a beating_

 

To: Yakkun <33  
Look how cute we were that's from first year <3

To: Testicles  
You were an annoying piece of shit even back then why am I not surprised

  
To: Yakkun <33  
you're so mean to me morisuke :-(((( I deserve a better friend

To: Testicles  
lol u know I love you shut up

To: Testicles  
..Kuroo?

+

To: Annoying ass owl  
DUUUDEE FJSKDO

To: Annoying ass cat  
KUROOOO WHATS UP

To: Annoying ass owl  
YOU KNOW YAKU RIGHT SJSJ

To: Annoying ass cat  
the short guy you've had an obsessional crush on since first year?

To: Annoying ass owl  
NOT A OBSESSIONAL CRUSH LET ME L I VE

To: Annoying ass owl  
ANYWAYS WE WERE T EXTING AND HE WAS LIKE KUROO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE THE NUMBER ONE MAN IN MY LIFE AND THE HOTTEST GUY IN OUR SCHOOL

To: Annoying ass cat  
WHAT REALLY ?????

To: Annoying ass owl  
ok more or less he said "lol u know I love you shut up"

To: Annoying ass cat  
those are two completely different texts

To: Annoying ass cat  
BUT BROOO NIIIICCEEEEE

To: Annoying ass owl  
I KNOW BROOOOO

To: Annoying ass cat  
Does he know you want to take him on a date and suck his dick

To: Annoying ass owl  
I've been dropping hints but it's like everybody but him knows that

To: Annoying ass cat  
But he looks so smaRT!!

To: Annoying ass owl  
I know but he's as dumb as the rest of us :'(

+

To: Yakkun <33  
Have you noticed everything is more interesting at 4am? This is wild man

To: Testicles  
Kuroo I fucking hate you.

To: Yakkun <33  
What why? Did I wake you up

To: Testicles  
Well yes but because you didn't reply for like 10 hours after I said love you

To: Testicles  
I thought I crossed some line and you got uncomfortable ://

To: Yakkun <33  
Aw morisuke~ didn't know you cared bout what I thought of you ;-)

To: Testicles  
I don't you huge nerd I'm blocking you

To: Yakkun <33  
Nah u won't you love mee :-))))

To: Testicles  
I don't I take it back I mildly tolerate you

To: Yakkun <33  
Lmao but anyways don't worry you didn't scare me off or anything, I just started to do something else and forgot to reply I'm sorryyy~

To: Yakkun <33  
So feel free to continue proclaiming your undying affection for me <3

To: Testicles  
No you suck

To: Yakkun <33  
Oh and I love you too, now go to bed

To: Testicles  
Whatever mom

+

  
To: Yakkun <33  
Roses are red, violets are blue,

To: Yakkun <33  
Sugar is sweet, and so are you ;-)

To: Testicles  
.......

To: Testicles  
Roses are red, violets are blue,

To: Testicles  
I have five fingers and the middle one is for you :-)

To: Yakkun <33  
I don't know what I was expecting

To: Yakkun <33  
Prob something more romantic

To: Testicles  
Damn that sucks ://

To: Yakkun <33  
</3

To: Testicles  
Fine come over

To: Yakkun <33  
Ohoho ?

To: Testicles  
To sTUDY AND WATCH A MOVIE don't make me change my mind

To: Yakkun <33  
I'll be over in 15

+

  
To: Bed head  
How was your date with Yaku-san.

To: Pudding :P  
It wasn't a date and you know it kenma don't patronize me :(

To: Bed head  
Sounded like one to me. Did you guys even get any studying done.

To: Pudding :P  
Mori wanted to but I made sure we had a little fun as well ;;;))

To: Bed head  
Kuroo pls.

To: Pudding :P  
Fine fine all we did was watch a movie and then I crashed at his place

To: Bed head  
?

To: Pudding :P  
It was late at night and of coourrsee his 'mom' instincts kicked in and said it was too dangerous for me to walk back

To: Bed head  
Huh. Interesting.

To: Bed head  
Well good luck with your crush, Kuroo. Sounds like it might be going somewhere.

To: Pudding :P  
Nah I don't think so :/// I keep dropping all these hints but yaku always just brushes them off or ignores them.

To: Pudding :P  
I think I might just have to nurse this hopeless crush from afar :'-(

To: Bed head  
You know I don't like getting in these types of things but don't give up yet, I think you doubt your affect on people too much.

To: Pudding :P  
What do you mean?

To: Pudding :P  
Hey answer me ! My boy problems are more important than video games >:/

To: Pudding :P  
Fine I'll try one last time, and if nothing happens again I'll give up

+

To: Yakkun <33  
Okay Mori, you seem to be as dumb as a rock about this so I'm just going to come out and say it.

To: Testicles  
I'd usually come over and fight you for that but I'm curious as to where this is going,,

To: Yakkun <33  
Alright.

To: Yakkun <33  
Morisuke, frankly, you've got some bad qualities. A short temper, bad at English, your attitude is trash, mean to your kouhais...(ok just lev)

To: Testicles  
Lev had it coming, and so will you.

To: Yakkun <33  
Let me finish, you've got some bad traits but you're still an amazing person. You care about everybody on the team, have the patience to deal with our first years, and you only ever see the good in people.

To: Yakkun <33  
Plus, you're pretty cute <3

To: Testicles  
Wait...did you just call me trash and then compliment me?

To: Yakkun <33  
I in fact did call you trash. And as somebody who cares about the environment, I am obligated to take you out.

To: Yakkun <33  
Tomorrow after practice sound good? :-)

To: Testicles  
Wow that was actually really smooth

To: Yakkun <33  
So is that a yes..?

To: Testicles  
Wait so you weren't kidding with the flirting all this time?? you actually like me ?? I didn't even know you were gay

To: Yakkun <33  
Yakkun, you're so naive it's adorable. Yes I'm very gay for you I just asked you out.

To: Testicles  
Well then you're just as naive as I am for not realizing I'm very gay for you too. I'll meet you in the club room tomorrow

To: Testicles  
...<3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I love kuroyaku
> 
> and also whOOP now they're finally and officially canon in this story, we can all be spared kuroo's sad pining now :-)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be the main groupchat again don't worry the other homos will be there as well xx thanks for reading !!


	8. battle of the saltiest and best senpai

Brokuto: MY BOY KUROO FINALLY GOT HIMSELF A BOYFRIEND AYYEE !!!

Imalwaysthisnice: AYYYEEEE

Brokuto: AYYYYEEEEEEE

Prettysetter: stop.

Tsukishimakei: Who?

Snek: yeah who would date that dweeb?

Leg: sounds like some dumb shit Yaku-san would do

Notyourmom: I'm feelin so attacked right now

Sugamomma: are you denying it?

Notyourmom: ..no

Notyourmom: but it was just one date don't make it sound so official

Imalwaysthisnice: wait so you're not my boyfriend ..? :'(

Notyourmom: what yes I'm your boyfriend shut up 

Imalwaysthisnice: :-)

Kmskenma: if I have to deal with your guy's PDA in practice I'm really going to kmskenma

Leg: yeah me too you guys were gross enough before

Rollingthunder: wait I thought you two were already dating?

Ifuckinglovealiens: yeah me too, testsu-chan !!

Imalwaysthisnice: no I'm just a huge flirt

Fuccboi: oh speaking of which

Fuccboi: Sawamara-san !! can you tell glasses-chan to stop ignoring my texts :-((((

Dadchi: Terushima, Kiyoko isn't interested how many times do I have to tell you

Fuccboi: huh? No not the manager, the blonde first year !! He keeps leaving me on read ://

Yamagucci: holy plot twist

Tsukishimakei: I don't know him

Fuccboi: KEI

Tsukishimakei: who's kei

Sugamomma: stop hitting on my kouhais

Ifuckinglovealiens: can I? Tobio-chan beefed up since junior high...;-)

Iwaizoomin: shittykawa s t o p

Milkboi9: I did litterally nothing in my life to deserve this

Littlegiant10: DONT THINK I WONT FIGHT YOU GRAND KING !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Milkboi9: thanks hinata 

Ifuckinglovealiens: HAHA IM KIDDIBSJKSKD

Matsumeme: that was too much oikawa

Hoemakki: yeah man not cool bro

Tendersalami: I thought it was funny

Semisemi: you think everything's funny

Tendersalami: yeah like your taste in fashion

Semisemi: and my taste in men :-)

Shirabye: SHIT

Tendersalami: I'm hurt, Eita :(

Semisemi: good !!!!

Ennoshit: saltiest couple

Reon: no Kawanishi and Shirabu are

Kawaiinishi: nice

Shirabye: we're not a couple.

Ifuckinglovealiens: I think saltiest couple would be Daishou and Kuroo :-)

Imalwaysthisnice: I JUST SAID IM WITH MORI

Snek: we're not even dating?? 

Ifuckinglovealiens: okay but I'm saying if you WERE

iwaizoomin: saltiest enemies?

Imalwaysthisnice: that's better.

Snek: I can live with that

Littlegiant10: what about me and kageyama ?? We want to be saltiest !!

Assahi: Hinata you're all sugar 

Kmskenma: cuz his ass sweet

Prettysetter: kozume don't get involved in this.

Sugamomma: true but kageyama is salty enough to make up for both of them !

Dadchi: oh that's a good point...

Milkboi9: why are all my senpai against me

Iwaizoomin: I'm not kageyama don't worry

Milkboi9: thanks iwaizumi-senpai that's why you were my favorite and not oikawa 

Ifuckinglovealiens: damn what a shame ://

Rollingthunder: NO KAGEYAMA IM YOURS AND HINATAS FAVORITE SENPAI

Tanakass: AND ME

Imalwaysthisnice: I'm Tsukki's ;-)

Tsukishimakei: funny you think that.

Ifuckinglovealiens: hmmph fine then I want the freckled kid who's really good at jump floats

Yamagucci: sorry oikawa-san, my favorite senpai's are suga-san and ennoshita-san

Ennoshit: boom.

Sugamomma: pow.

Dadchi: the disrespect.

Fuccboi: you're MY fave senpai Sawamaura ;;;))))

Snek: senpai notice m e

Dadchi: you know what,,, I'm fine actually.

Notyourmom: somebody can take Lev as their kouhai nobody wants him here

Leg: :-( 

Imalwaysthisnice: I thought you told me that Lev was your favorite..?

Notyourmom: sHUT UP TETSUROU YOURE RUINING IT

Leg: aw yaku-san !!! you're my favorite senpai too :-D

Notyourmom: gross. don't know what you're talking about. glad to be outta here next year.

Prettysetter: that's a lie and you know it, Yaku-san.

Notyourmom: shush

Ifuckinglovealiens: OH THAT REMINDS ME

Ifuckinglovealiens: we gotta start prepping our dear underclassmen to take on roles as captain once were gone next year !!

Brokuto: stop you're making me sad thinking about it 

Dadchi: how are we even supposed to do that?

Iwaizoomin: Oikawa whatever you're planning don't do it,,,

Ennoshit: oh fuck I think I know what he's doing qUICK ALL THE SECOND YEARS DELETE YOUR PROFILE

Ifuckinglovealiens: too late :-))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap was wild yo


	9. next gen captains

Ifuckinglovealiens has added Ennoshit, Prettysetter, Fuccboi, Yahubba, Kmskenma, and Shirabye to new chat

Ifuckinglovealiens: my children !!! my small, precious sons !!

Yahubba: we're litterally a year younger

Ifuckinglovealiens: so young,, fresh and pure.

Ifuckinglovealiens: the roles as leader of your school's team will be your guy's responsibility next year. me and all the other captains now want you guys to be at your best and maintain connections, so what better way then to form a friendship first ? :-)))

Ifuckinglovealiens: so yeah !! bonding time starts nOW

Ifuckinglovealiens: also if anybody leaves I WILL find out and I WILL make you run extra laps at practice. Doesn't matter if you go to a different school ;)

Ifuckinglovealiens has left the chat

Prettysetter: as strange as most of Oikawa-san's ideas may be, I think this is a good one.

Ennoshit: ugh fine if Akaashi agrees so will I. Who else?

Shirabye: as long as the creampuff from Seijoh doesn't talk to me

Yahubba: why would I want to talk to you and your bowl-cut lookin ass in the first place? :-)

Fuccboi: the s h a d e

Kmskenma: I didn't ask for this.

Prettysetter: aren't we missing one of the future captains? From datekou?

Yahubba: oh SHIT none of them are even in the other group chat either LMAO oops

Ennoshit: alright alright I'll add their next gen captain

Ennoshit has added Footakuchi to the chat

Fuccboi: heh his username is dumb

Kmskenma: look who's talking

Footakuchi: wat

Ennoshit: hey kenji this is the groupchat for the future captains welcome to the suffering

Footakuchi: DUDE NICE

Fuccboi: I LIKE THE WAY THIS GUY THINKS

Fuccboi: I'm terushima btw, from Jozenji. I'm already captain but I guess I will be again next year.

Footakuchi: oh !! The banana boys

Yahubba: HA

Yahubba: I'm yahaba from seijoh

Prettysetter: Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani. Welcome.

Footakuchi: HOT

Prettysetter: I take that welcome back

Kmskenma: kenma from Nekoma.

Shirabye: and I'm shirabu from the best school in the prefecture how you do

Yahubba: hm wrong.

Shirabye: you can't talk creampuff, our team crushed yours.

Ennoshit: hm and I recall MY team beating both of yours so :-)

ShiraBYE: in a match you didn't step a foot in bye 

Ennoshit: :0!!!

Prettysetter: fucking wrecked.

Ennoshit: AKAASHI

Prettysetter: sorry chikara could help it

Shirabye: same way you and seijoh won't be able to help it when we win

Yahubba: I'll shove my foot down your throat

Footakuchi: now now pretty setters calm down

ShiraBYE: ew 

Yahubba: lol did you just call me pretty

Fuccboi: HA

Footakuchi: you shut up

Yahubba: lmao

Footakuchi: shut your pretty mouth

Prettysetter: wait, kozume, I thought you said you didn't want to be team captain..?

Kmskenma: well no I dONT, but me and the other second years still haven't decided who's going to be it so,,,

Kmskenma: idk. We'll probably end up flipping a coin for it or something 

Yahubba: fair enough

Fuccboi: heY SO as OFFICAL ALMOST CAPTAIN BUSINESS ,, who do you guys think should be your vice?

Shirabye: Kawanishi I guess. He's mostly unmotivated but he's smart.

Yahubba: ...kyoutani, as much as I hate to admit it. Not like Watari can do it, anyways.

Ennoshit. Tanaka.

Footakuchi: oho didn't have to think hard on that one did you chikara~ ;-)

Fuccboi: it's cause they're fucking

Ennoshit: NO Terushima it's not cause we're fucking I wouldn't pick my vice like that thank you very much

Ennoshit: who do you think I am, Bokuto?

Prettysetter: post right the fuck up, Chikara

Yahubba: WOAH HAHAHAH

Kmskenma: come on you two are supposed to be the responsible ones

Ennoshit: akaashi knows I love him it's fiiine

Footakuchi: like how bokuto loves him ;;)

Fuccboi: n I c e 

Prettysetter: I have a reputation of calm collected pretty boy to uphold and bokuto-san is too nice to beat you guys up but I'll set konoha-san after you.

Prettysetter: he's terrifying.

Yahubba: is he the jack of all trades guy?

Prettysetter: yes, but don't call him that or he'll really fuck you up

Fuccboi: Akaashi swearing has blessed me so much

Fuccboi: the sky is clear, the birds are chirping, my skin is clear and I am debt free,

Fuccboi: thank you keiji 

Ennoshit: why are you like this

Shirabye: you're so weird

Yahubba: lmao like u aren't

Shirabye: this creampuff better stop talking to me before I whoop his ass

Yahubba: I'd like to see you try shitabu 

Ifuckinglovealiens has joined chat

Ifuckinglovealiens: SOO how's the new groupchat going? :-D

Ifuckinglovealiens: oh

Ifuckinglovealiens: well you guys will work out the kinks eventually lmao bYE

Ifuckinglovealiens has left the chat

Footakuchi: your captain sucks yahaba

Yahubba: tell me about it


	10. my oh miya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: uhm so I found out who Miya Atsumu is and my whole life has been blessed, cleansed, and rejuvenated. enjoy this chap.

Prettysetter: Oikawa-san, your idea to put all the future captains in one groupchat may have not been the best idea.

Ifuckinglovealiens: I don't know what you're talking about, it was a great idea keiji-kun~

Dadchi: ohhh so tHATs what his plan was

Sugamomma: yikes...how'd it go?

Ennoshit: akaashi is surprisingly vulgar, terushima and the datekou captain futakuchi are like the new kuroo and bokuto, and shirabu and yahaba keep starting shit with each other

Imalwaysthisnice: what about kenma?

Ennoshit: kenma was the only good one.

Kmskenma: mhm.

Imalwaysthisnice: I raised my son well

Notyourmom: he's not your son, Tetsurou

Imalwaysthisnice: oh sorry

Imalwaysthisnice: our son

Leg: can I be your guy's son too

Notyourmom: ok but your the outcast child, like the ugly stepsister

Brokuto: harsh yakkun

Tendersalami: now now Kenjirou don't be mean to creampuff-chan :3

Yahubba: WHY DOES EVERYBODY FROM SHIRATORIZAWA CALL ME THAY TF

Hoemakki: it's a fitting tribute !

Semisemi: yeah

Fuccboi: aw chikara don't make it sound alllll bad

Fuccboi: you were there with me, right? ;-)

Tanakass: disgusting.

Nishinoyass: vile.

Ennoshit: ^

Kinoshitty: lmaooo why is terushima such a ..

Notyourmom: fuck boy?

Kawaiinishi: fucc boi**

Littlegiant10: lol

Fuccboi: I can't help it, it comes naturally

Fuccboi: here quick somebody volunteer

Snek: got u bby

Fuccboi: okay now watch and learn all the dear kouhai here, this is how you f l i r t

Tsukishimakei: this is going to be bad

Fuccboi: shut up glasses-chan. Anyways,,

Fuccboi: daishOU,, do you have a ruler I can borrow?

Snek: ..? Yeah what kind do you need

Tsukishimakei: oh geez told you

Fuccboi: specifically a yard stick, need something longer than 12 inches ;;))

Ifuckinglovealiens: that was weak as fuck

Snek: mhm yeah right more like a 6inch ruler

Fuccboi: oh ? Do you want my 6 inches ? ;))

Snek: what are you gonna do, fuck me twice?

Tendersalami: HOLY FUC K

Brokuto: I AM CRYI NF

Tanakasa: g e t r e k t

Iwaizoomin: I c s nt br e a th e

Ifuckinglovealiens: IWA-CHAN

Kindiechi: I don't get it ..

Futureace: me neither?

Mooshijima: Tendou please don't explain the joke

Tendersalami: lmao how'd you know I was about to?

Fuccboi: I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked

Milkboi9: you remind me of someone I recently met, Terushima-san..

Assahi: you don't need to put 'san' after his name Kageyama ':-)

Fuccboi: uh rude, but who?

Milkboi9: Miya Atsumu, he's a second year.

Sugamomma: oh kageyama, didn't you say you met him and some others at that all Japan youth intensive training camp you went to?

Milkboi9: mhm

Littlegiant10: lucky Bakageyama

Shirabu: still no idea why HE went ..

Yahubba: don't be petty.

Fuccboi: do you have a picture?

Brokuto: yeah I wanna see who this guy is if he reminds you of Terushima lmao

Milkboi9: uhhhh yeah ig but it's a really bad picture.

Milkboi9: this one libero we usually practiced with took my phone and started taking pictures, so I'm in it too.

Prettysetter: it's okay, Kageyama-kun. Just send the picture, we don't mind

Milkboi9: alright  
[Image sent]

Ifuckinglovealiens: HAHA TOBIO-CHAN LOOKS LIKE A DORK

Matsumeme: That's code for "I think you look really cute but I'm emotionally stunted inside"

Hoemakki: mattsun nice kill

Yamagucci: aw kageyama you look good! Why were you so embarrassed about sending it haha :-)

Milkboi9: thanks, yamaguchi

Littlegiant10: ok how come when yama compliments you it's fine but when I do it you get angry ???

Milkboi9: did you guys hear something

Littlegiant10: s t o p

Snek: okay but FUCK THAT MIYA GUY IS SO HOT

Brokuto: I KNOW RIGHT WHAT TNEHFI CK

Dadchi: ...okay he is really hot

Sugamomma: true

Rollingthunder: KAGEYAMAAA WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOUR FRIEND WAS SUPER CUTE ?? 

Milkboi9: it didn't come up

Imalwaysthisnice: are you saying you DO think he's super cute? ;;;;)))))

Milkboi9: yeah 

Milkboi9: wait I didn't mean to send that

Milkboi9: plea s e ignore that ohbg 

Brokuto: OHOHO

Tanakass: my kouhai :'))) they grow up so fast :'))

Tendersalami: I ship it 

Semisemi: I'd ship it but I think him and #10 are better together

Tendersalami: oh yeah you're right damnit

Sugamomma: haha kageyama tell us about him !

Milkboi9: id really rather just drown myself

Fuccboi: no cmon !! I wanna know what he's like

Milkboi9: ugh fine he's also a setter and like I said a second year. At first he seemed arrogant and kinda annoyed me, but we ended up getting along really well.

Milkboi9: oh I didn't like him at first because he called me a goody two shoes, but then it was just 'tobio-kun'

Hoemakki: lmao oikawa he's stealing your kouhai aND your nickname for him

Sugamomma: kageyama is MY kouhai, my setter kouhai

Semisemi: can I have him? Shirabu doesn't respect me and I could use some stray kouhai

Ifuckinglovealiens: no fuck off I was his first senpai kageyama don't talk to that miya guy anymore I am your one and only senpai

Milkboi9: ??? No you tried to punch me in the face one time

Dadchi: he did what

Sugamomma: he did what

Assahi: he did what

Ifuckinglovealiens: I stopped myself !

Iwaizoomin: no I stopped you

Milkboi9: that's why I liked iwaizumi-san more than you

Iwaizoomin: thanks kageyama-kun

Littlegiant10: lol that's a lie kageyamaaaa~

Littlegiant10: yamayama-kun has a type, if you couldn't tell already

Littlegiant10: older cocky setters who like to tease and make fun of him ;P

Milkboi9: SHUT UP IDIOT NO I DONT

Ifuckinglovealiens: ???? Who's the other one besides Miya ??

Kunimikillme: oh my god 

Brokuto: but hinata!! You don't fit in that type and you and your setter are together right ?

Brokuto: ..Hinata?

Littlegiant10: ////

Milkboi9: ////

Prettysetter: looks like you broke the freak duo, Bokuto-san

Ennoshit: they're still working out their issues but yeah I guess they're basically a couple

Tsukishimakei: practically a couple 

Kmskenma: definitely a couple. Hinata won't stop texting me about how cute Kageyama is.

Leg: Hinata got hoe exposed

Notyourmom: I s2g lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I love mIYAKAGE SO MUCH I AM HERE FOR IT, I WILL SUPPORT IT, I WANT TO SEE IT GROW AND NURTURE IT,,
> 
> but of course I'm still #1 kagehina stan. Miyakage is hot but kagehina is too perfect
> 
> also miya kinda looks like sangwoo from killing stalking lol ok thanks bye


	11. a snake problem...a snoblem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote this chapter because I thought the title was funny lol

Notyourmom: hey guys is anyone online? I need help?

Prettysetter: hello yaku-san

Sugamomma: morisuke-kun !! what's the matter?

Notyourmom: kuroo is broken

Rollingthunder: wat

Notyourmom: idk he ,, broke

Notyourmom: he went to go check his phone in the middle of practice and hasn't gotten up from where he fell on the floor

Leg: I think he's dying

Kmskenma: good

Snek: OK I CAN EXPLAIN

Snek: I SWEAR ON GOD THAY WASMT GOR HIM 

Daichi: this looks interesting 

Tsukishimakei: problematic*

Imalwaysthisnice: somebody please stab me in both eyes

Imalwaysthisnice: I don't deserve this I'm a good person

Shirabye: well

Fuccboi: are you alive and well my man

Imalwaysthisnice: no, I have a problem

Imalwaysthisnice: a snake problem

Imalwaysthisnice: a snoblem.

Littlegiant10: HA

Brokuto: what did daishou do this time bro

Snek: TETSU-CHAN DON T

Imalwaysthisnice: he sent me a n u d e

Notyourmom: he did wha t

Fuccboi: IM WH EEZIN

Hoemakki: wild as fuck

Sugamomma: why,,,, would you do that daishou,,,

Kawaiinishi: don't you guys hate each other

Snek: I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND IT TO HIM GO D DAMNIT 

Imalwaysthisnice: I truly don't deserve this I'll never be the same ..

Tendersalami: who DID you mean to send it to? ;-)

Fuccboi: me

Snek: him

Ifuckinglovealiens: so forward I love it

Leg: how'd you manage to accidentally send it to kuroo-san anyways?

Snek: ugh in my snapchat contacts I have tetsu's name as "Total Cunt" which is close to "Terushima"

Yamagucci: nice

Imalwaysthisnice: I'd be offended if I wasn't still in a state of shock and disgust

Notyourmom: I can confirm we're in his room right now and he's just sitting in the corner of his room in the fetal position

Tendersalami: damn :// eitaaaa why don't you ever send me pics ':-(

Semisemi: I do

Shirabye: FUCKI NG DISGUSTING

Sugamomma: innaproprIATE

Kawaiinishi: didn't know semi senpai was like that lmao

Semisemi: I mEANT REGULAR PICTURES NOT DICK PICS YOU PERVS

Mooshijima: it's probably both

Ifuckinglovealiens: hAA

Semisemi: I swear to god I don't I'm a GOOD BOY

Rollingthunder: somebody tell yamagata to reply for once he'll EXPOSE

Yamagayta: I can confirm one time I was fuckin around on Tendou's phone and I opened a snap from Eita and D I C K

Tendersalami: sorry Eita I tried to protect your honor but he was too fast ://

Semisemi: are you serious yamagata you don't say ANYTHING in this chat until nOW AND THATS JUST TO EXPOSE ME

Matsumeme: hoe expose you

Yamagayta: I like to watch the drama unfold from the sidelines 

Imalwaysthisnice: ok well that's different those two have been fucking for what two years

Mooshijima: three

Semisemi: Wakatoshi ,,

Imalwaysthisnice: I on the other hand dO NOT FUCK EITH DAISHOU OR HIS LITTLE SNAKE EITHER

Snek: who you callin little

Yahubba: damnn 

ShiraBYE: shiit

Futureace: nudes..like...pictures of your private parts ???

Kmskenma: yeppers

Futureace: and you just send them to other people ???? What !!! •///•

Littlegiant10: IKR !! Weird 

ShiraBYE: omg goshiki grow up you noob ur so annoying

Fuccboi: would you like one sent to you goshiki-kun? to see if you like it~

ShiraBYE: you step the FUCK away from my pure innocent kouhai terushima

Yahubba: lmao what a tsundre

Milkboi9: ?? what's that

Assahi: you

Ifuckinglovealiens: quick somebody here who reads manga besides yahaba chan translate for us normal folk

Tendersalami: WELLL

Tendersalami: he's basically saying you're a dweeb who's gone soft on Tsutomu, Kenjirou. Beat his ass.

Semisemi: satori I swear 

ShiraBYE: POST TF UP CREAMPUFF

Yahubba: DONT THIN K I WONT DECK YOU AND YOUR BOWL CUT LOOKIN ASS

Hoemakki: GET HIMMM

Kawaiinishi: don't worry Shirabu if creampuff beats you here at least him and his team can never beat us in actual volleyball lmao 

Ifuckinglovealiens: what was that u piece of shit

Iwaizoomin: on an unrelated topic, does anybody know the fastest route to Shiratorizawa from seijoh? No reason :-)

Ennoshit: this is one of those rare times volleyball is actually mentioned in this chat

Lev: did someone say

Milkboi9: vOLLEYBALL?

Littlegiant10: VOLLEYBALL IS MY CALLING !!

Mooshijima: let it go to voicemail.

Dadchi: oh my god...............

Brokuto: MY SON JUST GOT  F I CKING ROASTED

Tendersalami: WAKATOSHI HSHAHSHA SPARE THE LITTLE ONE

Ifuckinglovealiens: fuck....fuck you for making me start to like you, ushiwaka-chan

Notyourmom: where did Hinata go?

Tanakass: probably GETTING SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN

Sugamomma: kageyama is Hinata okay ???

Milkboi9: why are you asking me ??

Imalwaysthisnice: are you saying you're NOT with him right now?

Milkboi9: ......

Milkboi9: he's a small puddle of despair on the room floor

Semisemi: wakatoshi nice kill

Tendersalami: good job slamming him

Semisemi: that sounds,,,,,very wrong ':\\\

Tendersalami: want me to slam you, Eita-kun? ;-)

Prettysetter: please stop making sexual innuendos in the groupchat before the first years are corrupted, senpais.

Semisemi: fine we'll do it outside the chat bye guys

Tendersalami: I am ,,,,, so blessed

Reon: I really don't deserve this

Sugamomma: #savereonfromshiratorizawa2k17

Yahubba: #saveallofusfromshirstorizawa2k17

ShiraBYE: #dontmakemewhoopyourassyahaba2k17

Yahubba: #idliketoseeyoutryyoulittlefucktryme2k17

Ifuckinglovealiens: #ilovemykouhai2k17

Rollingthunder: #metoo2k17

Dadchi: STOP DAMNIT


	12. Valentine's Day sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did write this on Valentine's Day but because I'm moving this story over from wattpad it's late oops

Brokuto: hhHHAPPY VALENTINES DAAAYYY !! :D <333

Imalwaysthisnice: HAPPY VALENTINES BRO

Brokuto: BRO B MY VALENTINE ? <3

Imalwaysthisnice: sorry man I got plans with morisuke tonight :-///

Notyourmom: no it's okay bokuto pls take him I don't want him 

Leg: das gotta hurt

Brokuto: 3 alright then... Be my BROfriend? ;)

Imalwaysthisnice: *choking back tears* b r o

Prettysetters: what a mess 

Tsukishimakei: poor akaashi-san

Yamagucci: happy Valentine's Day guys!! Anybody got plans?

Dadchi: me and suga are gonna go see a movie

Sugamomma: a very platonic movie. Just a couple of dudes being bros. If our hands happen to touch while reaching for the popcorn we say no homo.

Dadchi: ?? you've literally touched my dick before

Sugamomma: lol I know, fully intended homo

Ennoshit: ':///

Sugamomma: don't act like you're so innocent chikara why do you and tanaka take 40 minutes to '''change''' in the club room after practice hmm??

Ennoshit: speaking of which

Tanakass: I'll be there in 15

Yahubba: sometimes you should keep things to yourself :-)))))))))))

Ifuckinglovealiens: well me, iwa, mattsun, and makki are all going on a double date later to this little cafe !!

Hoemakki: is it really a double date if we're just third wheeling you and iwaizumi

Iwaizoomin: don't act like you two aren't a thing

Matsumeme: babe are you saying we're,,,NOT a couple..? :'(

Hoemakki: no babyboy I'm sorry I didn't mean it

Matsumeme: I don't know if I can forgive you, I've been hurt by you too many times.

Hoemakki: honey please wait let me explain! She meant nothing to me!

Matsumeme: I dont want to hear it!

Yahubba: STOP OMG

Shiraboo: that was dramatic

Reon: our team actually spends Valentine's Day together, we're crashing Wakatoshi's house for the weekend.

Brokuto: for like what, a giant team orgy??

RollingThunder: not a bad idea

Assahi: noya no

RollingThunder: noya y e s

Mooshijima: no, it's to celebrate yamagata's birthday. It's today.

Yamagayta: aw shucks 

Notyourmom: WHAT HAYATO ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU DIDNT TELL US??

RollingThunder: HAYATO-KUN HOW COULD YOU NOT WE'RE YOUR LIBERO BUDDIES???

Dadchi: happy birthday! What a cool date

Ifuckinglovealiens: happy birthday shiratorizawa libero-kun :33 

Yamagayta: lol thanks guys, and yeah we usually have a team sleepover whenever it's somebody's birthday. It works out well on mine because we're all single as FUCK and don't have plans on vday anyways

Kawaiinishi: except tendou and semi-san of course, but they're dating each other so who cares

Shiraboo: ugh that just means they're going to be all lovey dovey at the sleepover instead

Tendersalami: we promise we won't fuck at the team sleepover we'll behave 

Semisemi: yeah I think Tsutomu is still scarred from last time he walked in

Futureace: please don't bring that back up senpai's I've just began to repress the memory

Mooshijima: yeah I'd rather appreciate it if you guys would stop getting it on in my house

Littlegiant10: OOH team sleepover fun !!!! Me and bakageyama are going to practice @ the park later :-)

Tsukishimakei: seriously? On the one holiday you're supposed to spend it with your loved one enjoying each other's company or some shit and you two idiots are going to play volleyball?

Milkboi9: and get meat buns.

Yamagucci: tsukki give it up lol ,,

Fuccboi: I'm single and lonely today :'(( somebody want to come over to watch movies and binge eat with me while we bond over how our pull game is lacking ?

Snek: I'm down

Fuccboi: on me hopefully

Snek: LMFAO

Ifuckinglovealiens: yahaba-chan! go join the single men

Yahubba: haha fuck you

Yahubba: and either way I'm busy. me, watari, and kentarou are going to get ramen later 

Imalwaysthisnice: threesome?

Yahubba: no omg we're friends going as friends why are you all so sexual?

Kmskenma: I ask myself that everyday

Leg: yeah I'm just a little first year I'm too innocent to be hearing about this

Prettysetter: you're over 190cm Lev-kun

Leg: so small and pure and good

Notyourmom: I can't believe you just used those words to describe yourself 

Imalwaysthisnice: yeah those are words to describe mori !!

Notyourmom: aww <3

Notyourmom: wait did you just call me small

Imalwaysthisnice: :3c

Sugamomma: well anyways me and daichi gotta go catch that movie !! hope you guys all have a good Valentine's Day! And happy birthday again yamagata :))

Daichi: yeah have fun you guys

Assahi: use protection

Littlegiant10: ossu!!


	13. going back to that idea...

Ifuckinglovealiens added Milkboi9, Sugamomma, Yahubba, Prettysetter, Kmskenma, Semisemi, and ShiraBYE to the chat PRETTY SETTERS !!

Kmskenma: when will it end

Ifuckinglovealiens: quiet kozume-chan this is a negative free space

Sugamomma: YEAH

Ifuckinglovealiens: but anyways guys !!! yAY A PRETTY SETTERS GROUPCHAT :D

Milkboi9: was this necessary 

Ifuckinglovealiens: yes there's even a CAPTAINS AND SECOND GEN CAPTAINS groupchat we need our own too 

Millboi9: I find several faults in your reasoning

Prettysetter: now I'm just confused somebody help change my name

Yahubba: lol why, don't you like it?

Prettysetter: no I hate it bokuto-san made my account and he won't tell me how to edit my profile

ShiraBYE: okay I got it hold on

ShiraBYE has changed Prettysetter's name to Akasshi

Akasshi: sigh

Akasshi: could be worse

Semisemi: you're terrible

Semisemi has changed Shirabye's name to Shitabu

Shitabu: I hope you choke on Tendou-san's dick and die

Semisemi: bitch me too

Sugamomma: FJDKDJSJ

Kmskenma: is that a reenactment of that scene

Yahubba: YALL BETTER STOP

Ifuckinglovealiens: hey we need more setters

Ifuckinglovealiens: tobio-chan~ invite the pretty boy from your training camp you were fawning about

Milkboi9: first of all, go die. Secondly, I was never fawning over him

Milkboi9 has added Ohmiya to the chat

Sugamomma: greetings sister

Ohmiya: what

Ohmiya: oh !! tobio-kun !! hi

Milkboi9: hello Miya-san. Oikawa wanted me to add you to our setters groupchat

Shitabu: pretty setters*

Milkboi9: pretty setters groupchat*

Ohmiya: you mean oikawa from aoba jousai?

Ifuckinglovealiens: THE ONE AND ONLY

Ohmiya: are you seriously telling me the super setter from powerhouse Seijoh's username is "ifuckinglovealiens"?

Yahubba: HDAHHA SHIT

Ifuckinglovealiens: first you steal my kouhai, then you disrespect my honor, and now you get my dear underclassmen to turn against me

Ifuckinglovealiens: I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

Akasshit: I like this guy

Semisemi: me too

Ohmiya: introduce yourselves !! Especially you two pretty ones ^^

Akaashit: we're all pretty, setters are naturally just pretty

Ifuckinglovealiens: except the huge setter from date tech his hair is like the adidas sign

Kmskenma: he's like a reverse nishinoya from karasuno

Sugamomma: stop dragging poor unsuspecting first years from other schools we've all made bad hair decisions before

Shitabu: yeah semi-san's still making his 

Semisemi: FUCK YOU SHITABU ITS GROWING OUT

Yahubba: I'm yahaba from seijoh a second year

Ohmiya: thx for answering that yahaba is it always like this?

Yahubba: yes unfortunately

Sugamomma: so what school are you from Miya-kun ? I'm Sugawara from Karasuno with kageyama

Ohmiya: hm classified information

Shitabu: what why

Ohmiya: because I want you all to be surprised when my team and I crush you all at finals !

Ohmiya: that is..If you DID make it to finals..cough cough

Yahubba: HOW DARE YOU

Ifuckinglovealiens: I AHTE YOU EVEN MORE NOW

Semisemi: YOU BETTER BE GLAD SHITABU's HOLDING ME BACK

Shitabu: YEAH

Akasshi: see you there

Kmskenma: us too

Milkboi9: yup

Sugamomma: well this is turning into a lovely conversation !! Everybody control urselves 

Ohmiya: I kid I kid !! I'm sure all of your teams are great <3

Ohmiya: and thanks sugawara-san for breaking that up. Are you the team mom?

Shitabu: Semi san is too

Semisemi: don't make me body slam you into the ground I did it to satori I'll do it to you too

Yahubba: sounds kinky

Shitabu: I wish u wouldn't

Ifuckinglovealiens: I ship it ^

Shitabu: you better be talking about tendou and semi-san or I'll drop kick you across our school's campus

Ifuckinglovealiens: ;-)

Ohmiya: oH GAY COUPLES sign me up who's with who 

Kmskenma: I'm with Darkness and Despair™

Yahubba: yikes 

Ifuckinglovealiens: I'm with iwa-chan the ACE from my team ;)) he just doesn't know it yet is all

Yahubba: double yikes

Sugamomma: alright technically the only official couples are tendou and eita from shiratori and kageyama and hinata from our school but everybody is sORTA gay for someone else u feel

Ohmiya: oh I'd love to feel

Semisemi: ugh don't remind me

Semisemi: just kidding I love satori so much it hurts

Semisemi: don't tell him that though

Shitabu: fucking disgusting

Ohmiya: wAit YOU SAID KAGEYAMA AND HIS SHORTY SPIKER ??? :D

Milkboi9: he's not MY spiker

Milkboi9: but he is my boyfriend

Milkboi9:.....ok and my spiker

Shitabu: ah I love happy endings

Ohmiya: why didn't you say anything when you told me about him?

Akasshi: if u listen to how he speaks about Hinata you should've probably gotten the idea

Ifuckinglovealiens: yeah I mean seriously? "As long as I'm here you're invincible" das hella gay

Yahubba: it was sickly sweet but also badass at the same time

Sugamomma: I thought it was cool

Semisemi: aw man I wish I was there for that

Ohmiya: ok I guess he was weird about him aW

Milkboi9 has left the chat

Kmskenma has added Milkboi9 to the chat

Kmskenma: nuhuh if I don't get to leave you don't either

Milkboi9:  ':///

Ifuckinglovealiens: this chat was one of my best ideas yet some of the hottest VBALL players all in one place AAND I get to embarrass tobio chan :))))

Milkboi9: I don't recall doing anything in any of my past lives to deserve this

Semisemi: suck it up buttercup you're stuck with us <3


	14. brother dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: for this to make sense you have to have seen the kageyama's sister theory (WHICH I 100% STAN AND BELIEVE) and if you haven't It's on accordingtomyresearch 's tumblr,,, so real quick skip there, read it, then enjoy

Tanakass: hey noya are you awake?

Rollingthunder: yeah what's up

Tanakass: I know it's late but can I come over now?

Dadchi: it is a SCHOOL night you two we have morning practice

RollingThunder: lmao does ne-chan have her friends over again

Tanakass: yes they're singing KARAOKE

Tanakass: at thREE IN THE MORNING

Ennoshit: lol

RollingThunder: haha sure you can come over, and I feel you bro my younger siblings are cute and all but sometimes I just want to crush them beneath my feet :-))))))

Kinoshitty: how are you supposed to do that noya they're all taller than you

RollingThunder: say goodbye to your kneecaps, asshole

Littlegiant10: me, too, noya-san !!! I love my little sister but sometimes she gets on my nerves, especially when I have friends over >://

Milkboi9: I love your little sister.

Ifuckinglovealiens: tobio-chan actually likes a child ???? without scaring them away ???

Iwaizoomin: be nice for once oikawa it's too late for this

Littlegiant10: yeah well I like your sister a lot better kageyama ://

Sugamomma: KageyaMA HAS A SISTER ????????

Semisemi: never would've thought it

Imalwaysthisnice: I DONT CARE IF IM HALF AWAKE I WANT THE DETAILS

Assahi: kageyama how come you've never told us about her?

Milkboi9: idk..it never came up? She's a 2nd year at an all girls school anyways so it's not likely any of you would ever meet her.

Ifuckinglovealiens: I have~

Hoemakki: how and why you weirdo

Ifuckinglovealiens: because tobio was my dear junior !

Ifuckinglovealiens:.....and I may frequent that girls high school sometimes and she looked familiar lol

Yahubba: Hinata has too u ain't special

ShiraBYE: hA

Littlegiant10: the first time I went to kageyamas house was when I met her, she's so cool !!! She's also a setter and they look really alike but she's a lot nicer to me than Bakageyama is XP

Milkboi9: shut up you're dating me not her of course she's nicer she doesn't have to deal with you all the time

LittleGiant: I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

Yamagucci: haha, Tsukki's brother is nicer to me than tsukki is too..

Brokuto: AKITERU-SAN??

Tsukkishimakei: who's that I have literally never heard that name in my life sorry

Imalwaysthisnice: MM speaking of friends hot older siblings have you guys see Lev's? Alisa?

Notyourmom: she puts the eye in eye candy!

Leg: haha right?

Kawaiinishi: arent both of you guys like,,, rEALLY gay

Semisemi: and really gay for each other

Imalwaysthisnice: true but I know a hot girl when I see one

Semisemi: actually Satori's older sister is really pretty too, which is surprising because HE looks like a flamin hot cheeto puff

Tendersalami: shut up you went through a goth phase

Semisemi: STOP BRINGING IT UP I HATE YOU

Semisemi: not your sister tho, tell her I said hello

Tendersalami: she says hi back eita-kun and to stop by tomorrow

Semisemi: okay can I spend the night?

Tendersalami: yeah duh I was going to make you anyways

Semisemi: of course

Ifuckinglovealiens: I love domestic bliss 

Fuccboi: me too that was nice

Fuccboi: makes me want to stop being a flirt and settle down

Shiraboo: I smell bullshit

Fuccboi: that's just my cologne baby ;*

Fuccboi: UGH I DID IT AGAJN

Tanakass: noya I'm here let me in its spoopy

RollingThunder: WHOOP SLEEPOVER

Ennoshit: you guys only have like 3 hours of sleepover until morning practice starts anyways what's the point

Tanakass:.....do u wanna come over too

Ennoshit: hell yeah I'm on my way

RollingThunder: kinoshita!! narita!! get over here now second year sleepover !!

Naruto: has it occurred to you that walking half a mile in the middle of the night to a friends house is a bad idea 

Kinnoshitty: I'll pick him up on my way we'll be there in 10

Brokuto: control your children daichi

Dadchi: I'm trying it's hard

+

RollingThunder: that was, in some manner or form, akin to a mistake

Tsukishimakei: it's 5am be quiet 

Narita: we've been asleep for like an hOUR AMD YOUR TEXT WOKE ME VACK UP OM FIGHTING

Kinnoshitty: image sent

Ifuckinglovealiens: is that baldy and future captain cuddling?

Ennoshit: I didn't bring my own sleeping bag and had to share

Kinnoshitty: didn't HAVE to share, noya had an extra futon..

Ennoshit: shut up nobody needs to know that

Kmskenma: tanaka, yamamoto just looked over my shoulder and said "my man !!"

Ennoshit: he's still sleeping 

Sugamomma: the only time he stops talking bless

Dadchi: YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE LATE FOR PRACTICE OR YOURE ALL DOING 10 LAPS

Tanakass: oh my gOD OKAY IM AWAKE IM AWAKE


	15. to hoe? or not to hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another second gen chapter WHOOP

Footakuchi: good morning my sweet little cherubs !! how are you all on this fine day? :-)

Ennoshit: what the fuck are you up to

Footakuchi: Chikara !!!!! I'm offended you would think that !!! Why can't I just show some compassionate love for my fellow volleyball friends? :-)

Akasshi: ennoshita's right what the fuck are you up to

Fuccboi: HAA

Footakuchi: does literally nobody trust me and my pure intentions ??

Kmskenma: no

Shitabu: I don't trust anybody who's name has "foot" in it

Footakuchi: YOURS HAS SHIT

Shitabu: ok and so does ennoshita's but you practically worship the ground he walks on

Footakuchi: yeah but have you seen the guy?? fuck me up anytime anywhere 

Ennoshit: I think I have a boyfriend so no thank you

Ennoshit: but if I dIDNT....

Ennoshit: still no thank you

Yahubba: d r a g h e r

Shitabu: I have second hand burns from that

Footakuchi: I feel so personally attacked

Footakuchi: but lmao anyways what's up with you guys 

Akasshi: @ the gym right now with bokuto. We've been practicing for two hours

Fuccboi: but it's Saturday? Don't you guys have the day off?

Akasshi: yes but bokuto-san is relentless and I am morally weak.

Footakuchi: whIPPED

Akasshi: don't make me set off my big strong captain after you you limp noodle

Footakuchi: I'm literally a 6 foot tall middle blocker ?

Akasshi: did I stutter

Ennoshit: well I just woke up like a half hour ago and I still haven't gotten out of bed

Shitabu: but it's 4 in the afternoon...

Ennoshit: are YOU judging ME?? Shitabu???

Shitabu: YOUR NAME HAS SHIT IN IT TOO DJJS

Ennoshit: yeah but you heard futakuchi earlier, I make it work.

Fuccboi: yeah because he's THE shit !!!

Yahubba: mhm and you're just shit :-)

Shitabu: Turn your location on, hoe

Yahubba: Im at the corner cafe a block from seijoh im not scared of you you weak ass hippie

Shitabu: I'm actually on my way to beat your ass

Fuccboi: while you're at it can you beat mine too? ;*

Kmskenma: you're all insufferable 

Footakuchi: what does that mean?

Fuccboi: probably just means he didn't suffer

Footakuchi: haha nice

Ennoshit: is that some obscure reference

Footakuchi: ;-)

Akasshi: what about you, kozume? Any plans?

Kmskenma: you mean besides staying in my room all day and forgetting to do basic tasks like perform personal hygiene and eat meals?

Kmskenma: no, not much.

Akasshi: I don't know what I expected.

Yahubba: omg I think I actually see shitabu outside the cafe ???

Yahubba: WAIT IT SERIOUSLY IS HIM HSHAHAHAH 

Shitabu: I wasn't kidding you dick face I'm going to fight you now tell me which table you're at

Yahubba: the one in the back left corner

Shitabu: oh I see u

Yahubba: where'd you go?

Shitabu: I'm getting a coffee I didn't walk all the way here for nothing

Yahubba: I thought you came for me?

Shitabu: yeah exactly you're nothing

Ennoshit: this is wild

Fuccboi: you guys sound like you're having a good time

Yahubba: image sent

Akasshi: what a lovely finger, Shirabu.

Shitabu: his camera was all up in my fACE

Footakuchi: I wonder what oikawa would think if he saw you fraternizing with the enemy, Yahaba~

Yahubba: I'm just trying to enjoy my latte HES the one who STALKED ME, WALKED OVER TWO TOWNS, AND PHYSICALLY THREATENED AND CAUSED ME BODILY HARM.

Shitabu: oh I'll show you bodily harm in a few minutes cream puff

Shitabu: AND ALSO YOU TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE AT AND I LIVE IN THE SAME TOWN ASSHOLE LIKE TEN MINUTES AWAY

Kmskenma: you're definitely fraternizing with the enemy.

Fuccboi: aw coffee dates !! That's so cute !!

Yahubba: it's not a date asswipe

Fuccboi: :0!!!!!

Footakuchi: I'd go on a coffee date with you teru~

Footakuchi: we could drink our body weight equivalent in caffeine and stay up all night.... ;-)

Fuccboi: don't joke around w/ me like this unless you're serious I'm in such a cuddly mood 

Footakuchi: oh then oops sorry bro I'm just playin :///

Ennoshit: how could u just go and crush his spirit like that

Akasshi: mah hart. mah sole.

Yahubba: yeah since when is futakuchi, fuck boy extraordinaire, PASSING on a date?

Fuccboi: missin out on all t h i s

Footakuchi: hey yuuji's a looker don't get me wrong but I actually like somebody else right now 

Kmskenma: is it ennoshita

Footakuchi: ennoshita is a fine piece of ass but that ass belongs to Karasuno's scary baldy I don't want to mess with that 

Ennoshit: my ass is my own thanks v much

Ennoshit: and it's your old senpai Kamasaki-san isn't it

Footakuchi: wHAAAT

Footakuchi: pft haha you're a funny one that's what you are ennoshita !! kamasaki who what sorry never heard of him hahsha

Shitabu: he's got it bad

Yahubba: real bad

Footakuchi: okay fine it's kamasaki-san

Fuccboi: and the truth comes out

Ennoshit: he's the one who you always got into fights with right? Then the tall one would break it up.

Footakuchi: yeah ok I might've been just a tad bit annoying but !! that's the only way I show affection :)))

Footakuchi: oh and he's hot

Footakuchi: choke me with those bara arms

Akasshi: I'm just glad you didn't call him daddy

Footakuchi: choke me with those bara arms daddy*

Kmskenma: truly, utterly, repulsed.

Fuccboi: wait guys !! This is the one person kenji has given up his fuck boy ways for !! We have to get them together :-D

Ennoshit: hm if futakuchi's taken it might help get him off my back

Footakuchi: oh you want me on your front then? ;-)

Ennoshit: aaNYWAYS cmon kenji spill your guts about your senpai so we can help you get it on

Yahubba: have you talked to him since the third years graduated?

Footakuchi: surprisingly yeah. I always thought he hated me because we get on each other's nerves so much but he gave me his number on his last day and said I could call him whenever the stress of being captain becomes too much yada yada

Footakuchi: so we've talked a few times about how his college is and how dateko's doing now, normal stuff. But we've actually met up like twice now

Fuccboi: to fuck?

Footakuchi: I wish ;-) no we met at a park once and talked while passing a ball and then at a ramen shop

Akasshi: so it sounds like you two are on good terms now?

Footakuchi: lmao we get along and hang out more now but we still fight as much as before

Kmskenma: I love hateships

Shitabu: what is he talking about

Fuccboi has changed the group name to OPERATION GET FUTAKUCHI WITH HIS BOY TOY

Footakuchi: I think if anything IM his boy toy

Footakuchi: remember his bara arms

Fuccboi has changed the group name to OPERATION GET KAMASAKI SAN WITH HIS BOY TOY

Yahhuba: nice

Ennoshit: alright it's late we should go to bed operation resolve kenji's sexual tension with his senpai should start tomorrow 

Akasshi: ooh that's a better name

Shitabu: don't you like never sleep?? and that's why people keep calling you sleepy eyes

Ennoshit: just because I don't sleep doesn't mean you guys shouldn't

Fuccboi: alright alright goodnight MOM. We start Plan Kamafuta later !!


	16. my very first kiss went a little like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is once again posted late because of transitioning websites

Ifuckinglovealiens: ggGGUESS WHAT DAY IT ISSSS

Hoemakki: GUESS WHAT DAY BITCHES

Mooshjima: March 1st

Dadchi: a Wednesday

Imalwaysthisnice: 16 days before the day of the leprechauns

Ifuckinglovealiens: uh no

Sugamomma: well, yes

Ifuckinglovealiens: FINE buuut it's two of our Seijoh babes birthdays !!!

Hoemakki: Seijoh babes fUCK IT UP

Shitabu: oh happy birthday Matsukawa-san

Ennoshit: it's also yahaba's

Shitabu: fuck that guy

Shitabu: I mean I have never heard of a yahaba in my life

Shitabu: sounds exotic

Littlegiant10: happy birthday you two !!!

Akaashit: you literally went on a coffee date with him like last weekend shirabu

Kawaiinishi: what

Fuccboi: you guys miss a lot in the second gen captain groupchat 

Fuccboi: for instance, Chikara is a hoe.

Ennoshit: fight me 

Tanakass: interesting.

Yahubba: it wasn't a date

Yahubba: fuck you shirabu

Yahubba: and thanks Hinata

Brokuto: yeah happy birthday mATTSUN AND YAHABA-KUN !!! HAVE A GOOD DAY !!!

Matsumeme: well aw shucks don't I feel special

Kindiechi: happy birthday senpais :)

Kunimikillme: Happy Birthday.

Hoemakki: MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP

Ifuckinglovealiens: SO OLD SO FAST

Tsukishimakei: dramatic, extra.

Yamagucci: tsukki don't be a downer ! 

Imalwaysthisnice: yeah TSUKKI listen to your boyfriend

Imalwaysthisnice changed Tsukishimakei's name to Tsukishit

Tsukishit: I hope u choke and die

Notyourmom: yeah me too

Imawaysthisnice: I expect this kind of dISRESPEK from you, tsukishit, but not from my precious morisuke :'////

Semisemi: ,,,anyways, happy birthday you two. Any plans on what you're going to do?

Fuccboi: your mom

Snek: nice

Yahubba: welllll probably just going to sit by myself in my room and ponder on the thought that I'm not really a year older because time is a concept created by humans and therefore irrelevant

Yahubba: might have some cake too

Tendersalami: mm sounds exciting sounds good !

Matsumeme: well just the usual you know, hanging out with some friends, writing back to my grandma for her birthday card, fucking bitches and getting money, whatnot.

RollingThunder: oh so just some basic stuff yeah?

Matsumeme: yeah pretty much

Iwaizoomin: the team is also taking them out for ramen but ok

Hoemakki: let me give you a birthday kiss my dear precious bby mattsun

Matsumeme: ah, I'm sorry my dear, makki. You've been replaced, and somebody has already beaten you to the punch of my first kiss ;-*

Milkboi9: ?? Who

Yamagayta: yeah who's the lucky gal?

Matsumeme: your mom ;)

Hoemakki: lmao good one

Matsumeme: thanks babe

Shitabu: ugh

Matsumeme: no I'm kidding my first kiss actually WAS makki. That was back when we were just friends and said it was "to experiment"

Hoemakki: no homo bro but you got nice lips

Imalwaysthisnice: ah, brings back memories

Notyourmom: don't bring that up omg

Leg: I want to hear the story behind that some time

Kmskenma: I'll tell you at practice, it's a good one

Dadchi: aw that's kind of sweet, your first boyfriend was your first kiss

Assahi: isn't that how it is for you and suga too?

Dadchi: ahh...no?

Sugamomma: as long as it wasn't Michimiya I wwon't mind

Sugamomma: I h a t e her

Tanakass: get her suga-san !!

Dadchi: no it wasn't yui. It was ikejiri, my friend from middle school.

Littlegiant10: ah !! was he the one we met at inter high? From Tokonami?

Dadchi: yeah. We actually dated most of middle school but had to break up because I was going to karasuno.

Ifuckinglovealiens: ah, young love~

Iwaizoomin: why are you like this

Kinnoshitty: am I ... am I the only one who doesn't like boys?

Narita: lmao good one hisashi

RollingThunder: wait you're saying you DONT think boys are cute?

RollingThunder: even chikara?

Tanakass: come on Kinnoshita don't lie to yourself 

Kinnoshitty: well duh I think chikara is cute

Ennoshit: wait what

Kinnoshitty: but I mostly like girls ya know

Semisemi: "mostly"

Ifuckinglovealiens: mm girls are nice

Ifuckinglovealiens: but you know what else is nice?

Ifuckinglovealiens: Iwaizumi's bara arms

Ifuckinglovealiens: so who's really winning here?

Brokuto: no bro this is what I was talking about earlier like all volleyball players are hot and most, not all, but most of them are gay too

Dadchi: ?? Where is the correlation between volleyball and being gay

Mooshijima: Balls. Volleyball players really, really like balls.

Tendersalami: F UCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall peep that daichi/ikejiri :)))))))
> 
> also yay !! finally caught up with posting all the chapters here


	17. camp motherfucking fuck yeah

Kmskenma: hey tanaka how was your birthday?

Tanakass: it was really good !!! thanks kenma !!

Yahubba: yeah happy birthday again, did you do anything?

Tanakass: yep! Went somewhere special

Yamagucci: where?

Tsukishit: yama no

RollingThunder: CAMP

Kinnoshitty: MOTHERFUCKING

Tanakass: FUCK YEAH

Mooshijima: camping is always fun, hope you had a good experience in the great outdoors.

Ifuckinglovealiens: I don't think that's a real camp ushiwaka..

Ennoshit: it's code for my house. Idk either, I didn't come up with it

Naruto: lol the second years had a sleepover party for ryuu at enno's place

Dadchi: That sounds cool you guys but why at ennoshita's place?

RollingThunder: because Chikara's mom loves Ryuu !!! Plus his room is the nicest :D

Ennoshit: yeah it was her idea to even invite him over lol

Ennoshit: I think she likes him more than I do

Tanakass: I love when you talk sweet to me chika

Ennoshit: shut up

Ennoshit: ..babe

Littlegiant10: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TANAKA SENPAIIIIIIIIIII

Tanakass: HAHA THANKS HINATA !!

Leg: what'd you guys do at the sleepover?

Notyourmom: why are you so nosy

Leg: I love sleepover talk

Kawaiinishi: who doesn't tbh

Ennoshit: NO no we will not be doing any discussing of what happened at camp fuck yeah or whatever

RollingThunder: ....

Naruto: .....

Kinnoshitty: .....lmao TANAKA DID A BODY SHOT OFF OF ENNOSHITA

Tanakass: AND ID DO IT AGAIN

Ennoshit: damn it kinoshita really

Sugamomma: you're all still underage fyi

Naruto: Nishinoya jumped out of Chikara's bedroom window

Brokuto: is he still alive

RollingThunder: out of the window onto the TREE NEXT TO IT I was being completely safe

Reon: this all sounds very dangerous but I am still intrigued

Tanakass: we also snuck out at 3am and went to the park

Iwaizoomin: what is up with the karasuno second years sneaking out at night ????

Hoemakki: idk but it sounds fun I want in next time

Matsumeme: Karasuno second years know how to party

Fuccboi: yeah count me in too I also want to take a shot off ennoshita ;-)

Snek: I feel so disrespected 

Imalwaysthisnice: g o o d

Fuccboi: u too of course bby

Snek: hmmph

Milkboi9: how was the park

Kinnoshitty: it was good me and narita sat on the swings while tanaka and ennoshita made out in the sandbox and nishinoya went on the slide

Ennoshit: to be fair I was half drunk

Tanakass: you were tipsy at best you had TWO shots

RollingThunder: the slides were fun !!

Ifuckinglovealiens: lit

Brokuto: litty lit

Akasshi: please don't ever say that again

Shitabu: you guys are too wild it's annoying

Semisemi: ignore him, he's a wet blanket

Tendersalami: yeah but I still love him :)

Tendersalami: my small, boring son <3

Yahubba: they got you there you party pooper

Shitabu: senpai's please stop for the last time you're not my mom and dad ??

Semisemi: :0!!! disowned, by our own son :'((

Tendersalami: wow great job kenjirou you made your mother cry >:((

Mooshijima: please respect your parents, shirabu. 

Ifuckinglovealiens: HAHHA

Yahubba: I am enjoying every minute of this

Shitabu: fucking fight me cream puff I've had enough of you

Hoemakki: please don't fight my kouhai. He is weak and small.

Matsumeme: pls protect him 

Assahi: oh my god

Yahubba: DONT LISTEN TO THEM ILL KICK YOUR FUCKIN ASS

Littlegiant10: language !!

Milkboi9: hinata pls it's getting good

Shitabu: any time any where u weak sausage link

Imalwaysthisnice: what the fuck

Notyourmom: I thought it was funny 

Leg: of course you would

Yahubba: how about the cafe from last time? 10 minutes.

Shitabu:......alright

Kawaiinishi: wait..

Sugamomma: ah, young love 

Dadchi: suga don't say that, oikawa will get mad that his junior and ushiwaka's are together.

Mooshijima: what

Ifuckinglovealiens: WHAT

Dadchi: what did I say 

Ennoshit: they're technically not together

Fuccboi: YET ;-))

Kmskenma: now u know what we have to deal with in the second gen groupchat

Akasshit: we're all suffering

Iwaizoomin: idk I find it kind of hard to believe that yahaba would be interested in anybody from shiratorizawa, no offense

Hoemakki: hey didn't he have a thing with kyoutani anyways?

Semisemi: yeah me too...I unfortunately know shirabu pretty well and he HATES everybody from seijoh. 

Semisemi: His little heart is full of bitter there is no space for love

Yamagayta: I can't wait till shirabu comes back and reads that

Tendersalami: lol me too I love a good pretty setter fight

Fuccboi: why does nobody believe us those two have a THING !!

Snek: no offense yuuji, but you guys aren't the most reliable source,,

Imalwaysthisnice: especially when it comes to gossip lol

Akasshi: fine if nobody believes us here we'll just invite futakuchi, he's In the other chat too

Ennoshit: you say that like kenji is a reliable source

[ Akasshi has invited Footakuchi to the chat Volleyball Hoes ]

Footakuchi: OOH cool another groupchat

Akasshi: no shush shut up that's not why you're here

Brokuto: damn

Footakuchi: ':///

Ennoshit: hey nobody here believes us when we say Shirabu and Yahaba are together, they even just left for another date!! So tell them were right

Footakuchi: oh chikara hi !!

Tanakass: watch it Footakuchi or I'll shove mine up your ass

Footakuchi: alright I'm assuming that's ennoshita's boyfriend ,,, I respect u man

Ennoshit: it's okay ryuu futakuchi is lusting over his former senpai not me

RollingThunder: the Ennoshita Protection Squad will be on your ass so fast boy ,,,

Kinnoshitty: yeah !!!

Kmskenma: okay aNYWAYS futakuchi go on and tell them about shirabu and yahaba

Footakuchi: huh ?

Footakuchi: oh yeah they're definitely fucking

Footakuchi: ...or at least have been on a couple dates by now and just say they're meeting up to fight

Yamagayta: HAHA WOW

Futureace: maybe if shirabu-senpai gets a boyfriend he'll stop being so grumpy all the time :-)

Shitabu: we're back

Shitabu: WAIT WHAT

Yahubba: WH A T THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....love yahashira. I just love hate ships I can't help myself I WILL NOT apologize
> 
> also yay futakuchi's finally in the main groupchat !! I'll probably add some more characters next time too


	18. ennoshita's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a closer look into the second year's birthday party for tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow !!! an actual written out chapter instead of in text format !!!

To: Ryuu :)  [12:01AM]

Hey, happy birthday baby. I hope you have a really good day and I'll see you soon.

 

To: Chikara <3 [12:01AM]

AWWW CHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

To: Ryuu :) [12:02AM]

Wait fuck fUCK I ONLY SAID THAT CAUSE I THOUGHT YOUD BE ALSEEP DAMNIT YOU ALWAYS GO TO BED EARLY ???? TANAKA DJSJDHJ

 

To: Chikara <3 [12:04AM]

You're so sweet chika, I never knew you had that in you. And 'baby'? ;-)))

 

To: Ryuu :) [12:06AM]

no stop I swear I'm not I'm not sweet sorry who are you again??? I'm blocking this number

 

To: Chikara <3 [12:08]

ur really cute 

 

To: Ryuu :) [12:09]

Ugh shut up or I'm not letting you into the house 

 

To Chikara <3 [12:10]

You know your mom would make you let me in lmao

 

To: Ryuu :) [12:11]

Yeah yeah I know ....we're still on for tmmr right? Noya, kinnoshita, and narita are also coming.

 

To: Chikara <3 [12:14]

Can't wajt !!!

 

To: Ryuu :) [12:15]

I can tell you're getting tired lol go to sleep tanaka

 

To: Chikara <3 [12:17]

Okay ,, but you too!! Stop staying up till 3am, sleepy eyes 

 

To: Ryuu :) [12:18]

Yeah mhm night, love you (I'm only saying that cause it's your birthday !!)

 

To: Chikara <3 [12:19]

Goodnight (I love you too, and not just cause it's my birthday)

 

+

 

"Hey, happy birthday baby. I hope you have a really good day and I'll see you soon."

"Huh?" Ennoshita craned his neck to see what Nishinoya was reading- was that his phone? That was definitely his phone. The libero along with Kinnoshita and Narita were huddled around what was clearly his stolen cellular device, and invading his privacy.

"Wow." Kinnoshita deadpanned, looking up at Ennoshita. "Never would've taken you for such a romantic."

"Apparently Tanaka didn't, either." Kazuhito said, scrolling further through the messages.

"Okay you- how'd you guys even get my phone?" Ennoshita huffed and dropped the roll of streamers he was holding, marching over and attempting to snatch it back from Nishinoya's thieving little hands.

"Noya picked it off ya' while you were decorating." Kinnoshita said, scooting out of the way.

"Yeah! And the password was easy- seriously, Chikara, 'VBALL6'?"

Ennoshita huffed, giving up on trying to get his phone back. Yuu was fast. "Leave me alone, it was all I could think of."

"Are you sure? You could've used 'Ryuu'" Narita said, making kissy faces. Noya and Kinnoshita laughed along with him, and Ennoshita considered how upset his mother would get with him if he just kicked them all of their house right now. 

As Chikara stood back up to return to decorating for their friend's birthday, (so far all they had was a couple balloons and a few streamers taped around his bedroom) his dirty blonde headed friend continued to pester him.

"So you guys really aren't official? Even with all the making out, and PDA, and the I love you's?"

"You guys do make out a lot..."

Ennoshita sighed. "It's not like he's asked me out or anything, it's just a th-"

"I swear to God," Noya groaned, throwing his head back. "If you two keep saying its 'just a thing' I'm going to shove my fist so far up your-"

Ennoshita and whatever body function Nishinoya had been threatening were saved by the doorbell. Before any of them could even stand up, however, Chikara's mother had already crossed the hall and could be loudly heard welcoming the guest of honor.

As the rest of the boys began to get up and go greet Tanaka, Ennoshita felt a hand on his shoulder. "Better be careful, lover boy," Narita whispered as he brushed past. "Or your mom might steal your boyfriend."

With an indignant huff Ennoshita shoved off his friend, and gravitated towards the booming laughter of the birthday boy talking with his parent near the door.

"Mom..." Chikara groaned half heartedly. Tanaka looked up from his earlier conversation, and beamed once he realized it was Ennoshita. He smiled back. "Don't bombard Ryuu the second he gets here, give him some space."

His mother laughed, patting Tanaka's cheeks before stepping back. "I just wanted to say a quick happy birthday to your friend before I have to leave, alright?"

"Thank you again, Ennoshita-san."

"No problem sweetie." She then clapped her hands together, and glanced at the group around her. "Okay, boys. I'm going to be out until later tonight when Chikara's father comes back, too, so you all make good decisions, and don't go out after nine!"

As her son walked her out and Kinnoshita shouted something along the lines of not to worry about them, Nishinoya and Narita excitedly shoved Tanaka into Ennoshita's room.

"Ha, guys what are you-?"

"Surprise~"

And with a sly grin, Noya unveiled two bottles of vodka from behind the bed and clinked them together.

+

"Isn't getting drunk for the first time at three in the afternoon weird?"

Narita snorts, and shoves a shot glass into Ennoshita's hand.. "You are going to have some vodka, and you are going to like it."

The black haired boy mumbles about how bad an idea this is going to be, but accepts the glass none the less. As Nishinoya continues to attempt prying open a bottle of alcohol, (the bottle opener is down in the kitchen, but Ennoshita can't bring himself to tell Noya that) he feels arms snake around his waist, and warm breath tickle his neck.

"Mm. Happy birthday." He leans back into the touch, and Tanaka laughs a bit.

"So...vodka? Was that your idea?"

Chikara scoffs. "I didn't even know they brought it."

Kinoshita completely swivels around from his place on the opposite side of the room and points an accusing finger at the duo. "That is a complete and utter lie you shit we told you about it!"

Ennoshita rolls his eyes and turns around in Ryuu's arms, whispering in his ear. "I thought they were joking. Why would they hide two bottles of vodka in my room?"

Tanaka snickers. "It's pretty smart."

After a quick elbow jostle to the taller boy's chest, Chikara glances around briefly before planting a light kiss on Ryuu's parted lips.

"Hey, love birds! If you'd quit making out over there, Noya got the vodka opened!"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

Yuu indeed had gotten both the bottles open and was generously pouring each shot glass to the rim. Narita, at some point, went downstairs and retrieved some salt and lemon slices to go with, and set them down on his desk table with a grin.

"Bottoms up, guys." Noya said, passing around the cups.

"I'd just like to point out that we are still underage, but-"

"Aw, come on, Chika!" Tanaka teased. "Lighten up, babe."

Ennoshita rolled his eyes at the nickname, but ironically raised his glass in a toast. "Happy birthday, Ryuu."

"Happy birthday! Drink up!"

And to that, the five of them tipped their heads back and swallowed the shot. 

...It was disgusting.

"Ugh what the fuck? Why does this taste like absolute ass?" Kinnoshita choked. 

"Language." Ennoshita muttered, but he too, was gagging down the alcohol.

"I don't know guys," Narita swirled the vodka around his glass. "I think it's alright."

"That's because you're already tipsy, you light weight." Noya shoved the other boy, who fell with a giggle.

"Somebody give me a lemon! Maybe it'll taste better?" Tanaka motioned towards the fruit on the table.

Nishinoya grabbed a slice and went to hand it to his friend, but withheld it at the last moment. "Hey, you know what would make it better for you?" Ennoshita didn't like that look in his eyes. "You should do a body shot...off of Chikara."

Kinnoshita guffawed. "Fuck...do it, man."

Chikara cocked a brow. "Who said I'd be willing to this?"

"You're probably into that kinky shit."

"Shut up. I'm not drunk enough for this yet. Pour me another, Noya. Then we'll talk." 

"You didn't say no, though."

+

As it turns out, apparently, they're all light weights.

It only takes a couple more shots each until they're intoxicated to the point where Kinoshita and Nishinoya are dancing (music courtesy of Narita, of course) in the corner of the room and Ennoshita is laying shirtless on his bed, lemon in his mouth, with Tanaka hovering over him.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Chikara tries to say around a mouth full of peel. Ryuu ignores him, but pours a line of salt across Ennoshita's abdomen, so maybe he does.

"Sorry baby, can't hear you over the music!" He says, but the black haired boy knows he can, and glares. With a final laugh, Tanaka pats Ennoshita's cheek condescendingly, then lowers himself to lick the stripe of salt off his stomach, never breaking eye contact. Chikara yelps at the sudden tongue, but isn't given any time to recover before Tanaka downs his nearby shot, and moves to eat the lemon out of his friend's mouth.

Of course, Ryuu doesn't stop once he finishes the fruit. He breaks contact to reach between them and remove the peel from Chikara's hold. Said boy open's his mouth to ask a question, but is cut off by Tanaka going back down and interrupting him with a messy, fervent kiss. Oh well- if he's going to be shut up this is an interesting way.

Moments pass before a bright flash catches Ennoshita off guard, and he doesn't even need to look to see what it was. With a sigh, he breaks away to catch his breath. Tanaka whines at the loss of contact, and falls down on the boy underneath.

"So, how was the body shot?" Ennoshita asks after a moment.

"Really fucking good...you wanna try?"

"Hell yeah. Flip over."

 

+

 

It's probably the dead silence that wakes him up, rather than a sound.

Groaning, Nishinoya picks himself off the ground. His head is pounding, there is a leg dangerously close to his crotch, and he might have gone blind. Wait, no. The lights are off. It's also dark outside. Nishinoya is confused.

A quick glance around the thrashed room tells him that his other friends must have passed out some time ago, too. Tanaka and Ennoshita are cuddling on the bed, (they're so gross, and might be shirtless.) Kinnoshita is curled up in the corner, a stolen sweater in place of a blanket, and Narita is passed out right in the middle of the floor, a piece of paper taped to his chest. Odd.

His headache has passed enough that he can safely crawl towards the note on his friend, and  he picks it up. Apparently, Chikara's parents had come home hours ago and saw them passed out on the ground, thinking they had fallen asleep early, (Noya is glad somebody had the idea to stow away the empty bottles and shot glasses out of sight) so they went to bed and dinner is in the fridge.

Unfortunately, Yuu is still mostly lost to the situation and what happened after they began drinking from the second bottle, so he fishes for  his phone from his pocket and checks the time. The digital numbers 2:46AM flash viciously at him in the dim light, and he groans. Of course they all pass out on their best friend's birthday.

"Hey, wake up you guys."

There is no response to Nishinoya's whisper. With a heaving sigh, he stands up and wobbles over to the bed, practically falling over and landing on Tanaka, waking him up with a start.

"Oh my God, Noya, you scared m-"

"Shush!" Yuu hisses at his friend. "You're being too loud, I think Chikara's parents are asleep."

As his eyes adjust to the lighting, he sees Tanaka's confused, blank stare in the moonlight filtering through the open window. "Wait, what time is it?"

"It's like three in the morning. I think we all passed out drunk."

A faint snort. "Dude, that's weak."

"I know, I know. Now wake up Ennoshita, I'll get Narita and Kinoshita."

A quick stumbling around the room later and Nishinoya finds the other two second years. With a swift kick to both their sides and the fetching of some water and snacks from downstairs, all of them are awake and nursing a light hangover only ten short minutes later.

"Wait, so you're sure my parents think we just fell asleep early? They didn't know about the alcohol?" Ennoshita stresses from his place on the bed.

"Yeah, don't worry. They said as much in the note and Narita took care of the empty vodka bottles earlier."

"I threw them out the window."

"See?" Nishinoya says. "Taken care of."

Tanaka laughs as he fits his shirt over his head and back on. "Good thing, or Chikara here would've been dead meat."

"Hey, if I go down you're all going down with me." Ennoshita threatens darkly.

"I wouldn't mind going down on you, actually."  Ryu winks at the other boy. Narita groans, and dramatically throws his head back.

"Please, if you're going to do that do it while we're not here...or at least still drunk."

"Yeah! And hey, I'm feeling pretty much better now." Noya says, and stands up. "What should we do now?"

"What should we do now?" Kinoshita reiterates. "It's the middle of the night, what can we even do? Ennoshita's parents are asleep anyways, we have to be quiet."

"Not if we leave the house, dumbass." Noya says, like its the most obvious thing in the world. Chikara's face does the thing.

"We'll definitely get caught if we leave through the door downstairs- there's a squeaky step on the stairs and it'll wake my mom up and-"

"Hey hey hey don't get your panties twisted, Chika. Don't worry about a thing. We got this, here." Noya smiles proudly, jabbing a thumb behind him to the open bedroom window.

"Oh, Noya, don't." Narita shakes his head. "We're on the second floor, you're still hungover, this is a bad idea."

"No idea is a bad idea with the right attitude! Now let's go!"

"Wait, fuck, what are you doing, Noya-?!"

Before Ennoshita can even get out of bed to stop him, Yuu has hopped out of the window and onto the tree next to it, squatting on a branch.

"Oh, you're such an idiot." Kinoshita says in awe. "Wait for us."

"I'm taking a picture of this."

Noya simply gives them a shit eating grin, before shimmying down the tree in a flurry of rustling leaves. "Damnit." Ennoshita mutters, when he realizes that yes, they're actually going to be doing this.

+

 

"It's cold as balls out here."

"Should've brought a jacket, asswipe."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Kinnoshita yelps, arms wrapping around himself as the five of them continue walking down the street. "I was still pretty drunk when we decided to jump out of a window and go to the park at three AM, jackets weren't the first thing on my mind."

Chikara huffs out a breath of laughter, and watches it turn to fog in the crisp night air. It's peacefully quiet out, and every noise they make seems to ricochet down the street and back. The walk to the park is short, only another block or so, but the path is hard to find with only street lamps and the moon lighting their way.

Tanaka throws an arm around him and draws him close. "Cold?"

"No." He answers, but snuggles closer anyways. 

They reach the park eventually, and once they do, Noya runs to the slides like a kid. He looks like one too, in the dark, but Ennoshita refrains from mentioning it. Instead, he reaches for Ryuu's hand and drags him over to the sandbox, plopping down and pulling the other with him.

"Ugh." Tanaka complains. "I bet there's going to be sand in my underwear, later." But he doesn't get up to move, and Chikara smiles. 

It's a nice scene, he thinks. The park is hidden in the shadows, for the most part, but the moon keeps it from being completely in the dark. The only sounds are from the the buzzing of a nearby street lamp and the squeaks of the the swings hinges as Narita and Kinoshita rock back and forth on it, occasionally saying a word or two. Ennoshita feels Tanaka's head droop onto his shoulder, and he entwines their fingers together. The breeze is cold but Ryuu's hand is warm and firm in his. It definitely feels like a moment from the movies, and Ennoshita sighs, blissfully content.

"Did you like your birthday?" He asks, so only Tanaka can hear.

"It was the best." Ryuu replies, then laughs quietly as he realizes he can only really remember half of what even happened.

"Mm. Good." Chikara hums. "And in a few hours, we'll have the cake for breakfast."

Tanaka tilts his head up, and looks into his friend's pretty brown eyes. His smile is soft, but for some reason it's still too bright too look at for long, even in the dark.

"Hey," He eventually breaks the silence, and Ennoshita nods for him to go on. "I think I forgot to say this already, but I really, really like you. Be my boyfriend?"

Chikara looks startled, and those sleepy eyes widen for a moment, before a breathless laugh bubbles out of his chest and he squeezes their intertwined hands tightly. Tanaka grins.

"Yeah, I guess I will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: damn is it just me or did this get too well written and metaphorical towards the end to be in a shitty chatfic story? whatever there's enough trash talking in the beginning anyways to make up for it. Ah I just I love ennotana and the second years and I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out.
> 
> happy late (late late late) birthday to tanaka, again.


	19. don't drag those poor souls here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to @twenty.one.yurio on ig for futakuchi's new username lol

Ohmiya: hey

Ohmiya: I just finished catching up on those messages earlier and,,

Ohmiya: you're all wild as fuck

Ohmiya: this is too much for me

Footakuchi: true that

Sugamomma: oh FUCK you guys scared me I forgot you were still there

Footakuchi: rude

Ifuckinglovealiens: HAHHA

Iwaizoomin: don't laugh oikawa I often forget you're here too

Ifuckinglovealiens: WE'RE LITERALLY IN THE SAME ROOM RN HOW DO YOU FORGET ??

Iwaizoomin: omg how'd u get there tooru who let u in?

Hoemakki: poor oikawa

Milkboi9: I forgot you were still here, too, miya-san

Littlegiant10: rekt !!

Littlegiant10: (did I do it right tanaka san?)

Tanakass: (yes you did good job hinata)

Ennoshit: (stop corrupting the children asswipe)

Tanakass: (bite me)

Ennoshit: (maybe I will)

Dadchi: (we can all see your messages you know)

Ohmiya: ...anyways

Ohmiya: I'm hurt, tobio-kun !! how could you forget about your favorite setter ? 

Milkboi9: sorry, senpai

Ohmiya: oh n i c e

Snek: promoted to !! SENPAI !!

RollingThunder: uhm ??? No you only call me and Ryuu senpai OK kageyama we buy you MEAT BUNS

Sugamomma: no kageyama I'm your ACTUAL setter senpai

Akaashit: I'd love to practice setting any time with you kageyama just let me know

Ifuckinglovealiens: yeah but I'm his #1 original setter senpai so :-))

Dadchi: haven't we been over this you were a terrible senpai to kageyama

Iwaizoomin: you were awful to him in middle school shittykawa

Ifuckinglovealiens: :0!!! tired of these accusations. I was the best, most wonderful upperclassman to the dear blueberry child

Kindiechi: did you just call kageyama a blueberry child

[ Kunimikillme has changed Milkboi9's username to Blueberry ]

Kunimikillme: heh

Littlegiant10: awW

Blueberry: You're all great senpai's and I look up to all of you as setters.

Tsukishit: ...

Imalwaysthisnice: that made my heart go doki doki

Tendersalami: ME TOO IM TOUCHED AND IM NOT EVEN A SETTER ????

Yamagucci: precious 

[ Ifuckinglovealiens has changed Blueberry's name to Bluebby ]

Ifuckinglovealiens: my soul is hurting so good right now

Sugamomma: kageyama you're so cute you're the cutest

Bluebby: ..thank you

Footakuchi: I wANT TO BE SOMEBODYS SENPAI

Ennoshit: what about your first year setter? 

Footakuchi: haha what's a setter I don't know any setters on date tech :)?

Mooshijima: sorry, I think all the underclassmen here already have senpai's. 

Yamagayta: yeah there was even a battle of the senpai's earlier. Intense stuff. Lives were lost, blood was shed.

Shitabu: mhm yeah

Footakuchi: aw you guys took all the fresh ripe kouhai ':((

Sugamomma: actually you know what we should do? We need to invite more people

Dadchi: ok uh, that is actually the LAST thing we should do ??

Notyourmom: yeah ??

Sugamomma: noo c'mon it'll be fun !! The more the merrier !!

Tendersalami: I like the way you think koushi-kun ;)

Sugamomma: call me koushi-kun one more time and you'll see what happens next 

Semisemi: HA

Tendersalami: DONT SIDE WITH HIM EITA

[ Sugamomma has invited Kiyoyo, Yachimochi, Konohafuck, Dogs14, Wario, Kaiyourself, Yamamamoto, Fukunaugh, Inuokidokie, and Shibaeyama ]

Kaiyourself: ??

Shitabu: don't drag those poor souls here. They were spared from this curse.

Inuokidokie: YAY GROUPCHATS !!!!

Littlegiant10: INUOKA !!!

Inuokidokie: HINATA !!!

Akasshi: konoha-san why is your username so vulgar

Konohafuck: I couldn't think of a username besides my actual name and I was like ,,, fuck

Konohafuck: and then I was like f u ck that's a good idea

Yahubba: speaking of usernames HHAHA KYOUTANI YOURS SUCKS

[ Yahubba has changed Dogs14's name to Maddogchan ]

Maddogchan: I hate you yahaba so much

Wario: boy me too

Rollingthunder: KIYOKO SAANNN

Tanakass: KIYOKO SAN JFJJS

Ennoshit: hey shimizu-san

Kiyoyo: hello ennoshita

Assahi: I love how she only replies to Ennoshita lol

Kiyoyo: I like Ennoshita, he's very nice

Tanakass: why is my man stealing my girl

Ennoshit: *rihanna wink*

Yamagucci: hi yachi :-)

Yachimochi: oh hi yamaguchi !! and everyone else of course !!

Matsumeme: how darling

Snek: I call adoptive rights

Sugamomma: hey futakuchi invite your team too

Littlegiant10: invite Aone !

Footakuchi: NO Aone is too pure and innocent to be corrupted by you and all your dirty filthy mouths ,, he is a good boy.

Fuccboi: lol you sound like a mom Futakuchi

[ Kmskenma has changed Footakuchi's name to Futamama ] 

RollingThunder: iconic

Futamama: I wish I could say I hate you for that but I can't. It's kenma.

Akaashi: lol but the REAL reason you don't want to invite your team isn't because of aone is it? 

Futamama: YOU, on the other hand, I do hate

Brokuto: wait why don't you want to invite your team mates?

Leg: yeah invite them !!!

Futamama: FINE FINE shut up I'll invite some of them

[ Futamama has invited Moniwaa, Kamasushi, Aone1, and Koganegwaah ]

Futamama: there you happy now?

Snek: mm very

Semisemi: hi moniwa !!

Moniwaa: oh hi semi ! what is this ?

Futureace: volleyball groupchat :-)))

Kawaiinishi: welcome to hell

Kamasushi: futakuchi what the fuck

Mamafuta: hi dear senpai :)) what's up?

Kamasushi: why'd you invite us and why so late it's 1 in the morning I have classes tmmr for gods sake

Mamafuta: oh what have I been up to? Mm you know just doing your basic second year things...some homework, squeezing in a little volleyball. Thanks for asking ;-*

Kamasushi: I hate you so much next time I come to visit I'm going to actually fight you

Mamafuta: bring it little boy

Aone1: Kenji, Kamsaki-san is much bigger than you.

Mamafuta: come on Aone just back me up here

Fuccboi: FUTAKUCHIIIIII ,,

Futamama: d ont

Ennoshit: ffUuUTTAAkkUUCchhII~~~

Futamama: I'm warning you

Aone1: wait kenji do they know?

Futamama: THERES NOTHING TO KNOW DHSJ

Kamasushi: is he doing drugs?

Koganegwaah: SENPAI DRUGS ARE BAD

Ifuckinglovealiens: (omg it's the adidas boy)

Iwaizoomin: (the reverse Nishinoya from karasuno)

Ifuckinglovealiens: (..I love you for that iwa chan)

Matsumeme: (he also just loves you in general)

Iwaizoomin: (what??)

Dadchi: wait back to the drugs, why is that the first thing you think he'd be hiding?

Kamasushi: well idk what else it could be, I sorta know everything about him

Yahubba: mmm not everything~~~~~

Sugamomma: well I wouldn't be that surprised if he WAS doing drugs ...

Futamama: s u g a s e n p a i ,,

Futamama: and HAHA stop stalking me kamasaki san you're so weird 

Kamasushi: don't pretend like you didn't come to me with all your drama and girl problems

Ennoshit: *spits on drink* gIRL ??? problems?

Imalwaysthisnice: was actually not expecting that one 

Moniwaa: yeah, and he came to ME with all his boy problems......

Fuccboi: OHHH SHIITT I see you you sneaky dog moniwa san

Futamama: why is everybody ganging up one me ':\

Futamama: and I'm actually pan, this face is too beautiful to only share with one gender ;-*

Tanakass: same 

Ennoshit: with what statement?

Tanakass: yes.

Shibaeyama: I'm ...I'm so confused ':(

Leg: it's okay shibayama me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah boy more characters finally added you know what that means?
> 
> more ships. get ready.


	20. everybody loves hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just hinata being cute and some kagehina enjoy

Yamagucci: omg

Yamagucci: hinata just called me and screamed excitedly then hung up

Tsukishit: aw man is he doing that thing again

Tsukishit: that's annoying, I was supposed to go over and help him with his homework but now I don't want to

Dadchi: what thing?

Yachimochi: hinata's always happy, you know? But sometimes he gets SUPER HAPPY about something and just screams about it for a little bit, lol

Brokuto: that sounds so adorable I'm crying 

Hoemakki: me too, my eye just bust a nut 

Kindiechi: senpai, pls.

Tsukishit: you'd think it would be but it's actually just really annoying

Bluebby: I think it's cute when he does that

Sugamomma: mmm you think it's annoying too

Bluebby: ....maybe a tiny bit but I like him a lot so it's okay.

Iwaizoomin: aw, kageyama.

Ifuckinglovealiens: our son grew up iwa-chan :')

Iwaizoomin: only im kageyama's parent you're not

Ifuckinglovealiens: :0!!!!

LittleGiant10: TOBIO DJKAJDKFOSJDJWUDH

Leg: oh tHats why he's so excited go figure

Imalwaysthisnice: makes sense

Shibaeyama: why does that make sense? :)

Leg: oh yeah you weren't here shibayama !! kageyama and hinata are boyfriends !!

Konohafuck: are those the two scary ones from karasuno ?

Akasshi: yep

Konohafuck: aw cute

Inuokidokie: CONGRATS SHOUYOU !!!

Yachimochi: wait....hinata's dating kageyama..?

Tanakass: yeah....didn't you know yachi?

Kiyoyo: even I knew, hitoka-chan

Yachimochi: oh....I'm really glad for you guys.

Yachimochi: haha.

RollingThunder: ?

Bluebby: sorry yachi, we forgot to officially announce it because mostly everybody already knew from this groupchat

Notyourmom: where'd she go?

Sugamomma: ......oh

Dadchi: o h

Bluebby: what?

Yamagucci: what?

Futureace: cmon guys, even I get it

Tendersalami: what a tangled ass web we witness

Semisemi: satori h u sh

Bluebby: no wait I want to know

Dadchi: N O

Sugamomma: absolutely not, at least for now

Yahubba: is it bad that I'm laughing?

Shitabu: yes it is u piece of shit

Shitabu:.....but I am too lol

Tsukishit: oh god I'm here please helpnme fjkkgls

Brokuto: TSUKISHIMA ARE YOU DYING WHETE ARE YOU

Tsukishit: HI GUYS

Imalwaysthisnice: lmao wtf

Ennoshit: tsukishima the tsundre

Tsukishit: ITS HINTA TSUKISHIMA FINALLY CAME OVER TO HELP WJTH MY HOMEWORK EECTP I CANT CONCENTRATE ON HOMEWORK BECASYE IM STILL SO HAPOY IM SMIKIGB SO HADD IT HIRTS FJK GJD

Bluebby: :)))

Tsukishit: it's tsukishima, I got my phone back from the little brat

Futamama: hey tsukki find out what he's screaming about, I'm kinda curious

RollingThunder: me too !! Shouyou always has good stories lol

Tsukishit: stop calling me tsukki and I'll do it, should be easy enough. He's still bouncing around saying something.

Bluebby: no wait tsuKISHIMA DONT LISTEN TO HIM it's so embarrassing jdjdjfj

Assahi: oh well now you DEFINITELY have to tell us 

Tsukishit: ....

Tsukishit: oh now tHIS is interesting, King~

Bluebby: damnit shouyou

LittleGiant10: sorry kageyama !!!! It just slipped out !!!

Fuccboi: tell us !! 

Snek: spill the tea

Tsukishit: LMAO even though the king and the little freak have been dating for what, a month, two months,,,, they JUST had their first kiss

Tsukishit: and hinata won't stop talking about it hHAHSHA

Bluebby: I h8 u tsukishima

Tendersalami: AWW

Semisemi: ah young love

Notyourmom: that's the purest thing I've ever heard it my life

Sugamomma: MY SONS

Mooshijima: wait just now? Aren't you both like, 16 years old?

Reon: don't judge, Wakatoshi

Mooshijima: hm true. Very happy for you guys.

Ifuckinglovealiens: they're not getting married, Jesus Christ waka chan

Iwaizoomin: (wow, Ushijima was promoted from purple volleyball asshole, to waka chan)

Ifuckinglovealiens: (shut your fuck)

Iwaizoomin: (what?)

Ifuckinglovealiens: (your fuck, shut it.)

Moniwaa: ohh aw that's why hinata was so excited? That's so cute !

LittleGiant10: AHH that too but afterwards I just started thinking a lot about bakageyama ????? like he makes me the happiest I always feel gWAAH when he's touchjing me he's my favorite person ever i love being with him I just l ike him so so mych it hurts Jkdowhagsgauah

Imalwaysthisnice: oh my god ,,

Notyourmom: tetsurou,, are you crying?

Imalwaysthisnice: I'm not cr ying ur cruingn

Matsumeme: u damn right I'm crying .... fckin somebody hand me a tissue

Hoemakki: cry on my shoulder with me babe

Ennoshit: I just felt a stirring in my cold, dead heart.

Bluebby: I love him

Bluebby: I love you

Tsukishit: he's screaming into his pillow now idk if he's crying or not

Tsukishit: we are still not getting any hw done btw

Yamagucci: lol poor tsukki

Shitabu: stop talking about kageyama, hinata. Jesus. I bet in ten years you won't even remember his last name

LittleGiant10: in ten years it'll bE my last name

Shitabu: what

LittleGiant10: what

Bluebby: what

RollingThunder: haha nice

Kaiyourself: wow all the first years from other schools are getting action, too. I thought it was just at Nekoma

Yamamamoto: what are you talking about kai-san?

Leg: yeah what?

Shibaeyama: ':( ?

Fukunaugh: don't play so innocent, you two. We all know exACTLY who he's talking about, and it obviously isn't inukoa smh

Leg: ///

Shibaeyama: ////

Inuokidokie: yeah !!!

Inuokidokie: wait what

Kawaiinishi: I love fukunaga sm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, too, kawanishi. Me too


End file.
